Suddenly I See
by Hopes2High
Summary: Rory goes on spring break and while she's there she encounters something that she didn't realize was going to follow her back home. RoryLogan.
1. The Beginning

**This is my new Rory/Logan story. It takes place in the fourth season when Rory goes on spring break (Girls in bikini's Guys doin' the Twist) only this has my own changes and what not, starting with Logan being the guy on the beach, not some random guy named Sean. A lot of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from that episode but it's mainly to help me set up the story.**

**Song title is based on the song 'Suddenly I see' by Kt Tunstall.**

**Thanks to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Rory looked around the beach and hadn't the slightest clue how she had ended up there. She wasn't a 'spring break' type of girl. She didn't parade around in skimpy bikinis; she didn't stay up partying till eight the next morning and she certainly didn't hook up with random guys. But there she was standing on a sandy beach in Florida…with Paris.

Rory stood there as a well-built, tall blonde guy with warm brown eyes glanced at her and winked, "_Hey_."

"_Hey._" Rory smiled back shyly as the guy continued to walk down the beach.

"_Hmm, that was subtle._" Paris noted coming up from behind her.

Rory gave her a glance then looked back down the beach "_What are you talking about?_"

"_The Joanie loves Chachi moment._"

"_He said 'Hey'_ and I said it back_, I was being polite_."

"_In Burma you'd be married…or brutally killed."_

"Forget it, Paris."

"You will not hook up with some random guy and leave me with Glenn and Athlete Barbie…I won't allow it."

"I'm not going to hook up with any random guy." Rory assured her.

"Hey, you've held on to your precious virtue this long and it's only a matter of time before you give it up."

"Paris!"

"I'm only stating the obvious…things get lost all the time on spring break. Sunglasses, clothing, jewelry, virginity…it's all a possibility."

"_I'm going to go make your bed."_ Rory threatened.

"_Don't you dare!"_

"Then stop going on about my virginity."

"Fine, but when you give it up to a guy called 'Big Tom Tom' in a club bathroom I don't want to hear you crying about it."

"I'll make a note of that." Rory deadpanned.

----------------------------

Logan Huntzberger walked towards his friends glancing back at the brunette he had just spotted.

"See something particularly interesting?" His friend Colin asked.

"You could say that."

"Blonde?"

"Actually it was a brunette."

"She hot?" Finn slurred as he opened another bottle of beer. It was only three thirty in the afternoon and he was already trashed.

"If she wasn't would I have looked?" Logan asked grabbing a beer for himself.

"Good point." Finn reasoned.

"This is going to be a good spring break, Gentleman. I can feel it." Logan said as he sat into a lounge chair on the white sand. He glanced back at the brunette who was now chatting animatedly with a blonde girl.

"To hot chicks, lots of booze and getting laid!" Finn toasted.

"Here, Here!" Colin and Logan said, clinking their bottles together.

----------------------------

"Let's go shopping." Janet proposed while they were sitting on the beach.

"For?" Paris asked.

"I need a second bathing suit; the one I bought Glenn has developed a strange liking to."

"Go yourself." Paris said waving her off.

"Rory!" Janet begged, "I really don't want to go alone, they say the buddy system should be used at all times!"

Rory shrugged it's not like she was doing anything better "Sure."

"Thank you! Oh, we can even get you a better bathing suit too."

"I don't think so; I'm pretty content with this one."

"You're kidding! It's a one piece how do you intend to snag any guys when they can't see your amazing body."

"Imagination?"

"Trust me…Guys using their imagination is way worse then them actually seeing it." Janet laughed and grabbed Rory's arm pulling her towards the shops.

"But--"

"Come on!"

"Bye Paris!" Rory called.

"Bye!" Paris yelled back.

"So, you're all alone?" A deep voice from behind her said.

Looking back Paris saw some strange guy staring at her. "Do I know you?"

"No."

"Thank god."

"Names Wes and I'd love for you to get to know me." He said suggestively stepping closer to her.

"Get any closer and you won't have anything left for anyone else to know either."

"Feisty." he said still getting closer.

"One more step and I will castrate you."

Wes stepped an inch closer and Paris kneed him right in the groin, "I told you not to come closer and if you don't leave now I'm making good on a promise."

"I'm going!" Wes yelped running awkwardly in pain.

"Moron." Paris muttered watching him run away.

Finn and Logan were sitting on the sand when Wes ran by clutching himself "Bet you twenty bucks that some chick finally injured him."

"I think we should honor her with a medal," Finn laughed.

"I hate that guy, he thinks he's amazing and he's not." Colin said, sitting next to Logan.

"Eh, he tried to nail that Madeline chick but she shut him down."

"Good, he's creepy even to me." Finn told him, "Though, I would like to give that brunette chick whose been at every club we've been to since we got here a go…She's no redhead but my god she's hot."

"I like her friend blonde myself." Colin added.

"How is it we've been here a week and you two still have yet to snag them?" Logan observed.

"Time my friend, time." Finn laughed conspiratorially.

"He scares me when he does that."

"Me too, Colin. Me too."

----------------------------

A few hours later Rory arrived on the beach wearing a blue bikini that was forced upon her. Janet had told her just to try it on so while she did, Janet had stolen her old one and refused to give it back.

"I hate her." Rory ranted as she sat on the beach next to Paris.

"Why?"

"She stole my modest bathing suit and is making me wear something that Pamela Anderson would where."

"She's being dramatic!" Janet stated "It covers everything perfectly!"

Rory was about to retort when a volleyball came flying towards them and landed next to Paris.

"_Hey! Throw it back!" _a voice yelled.

Paris ignored the request and turned to Rory "Stop complaining…You've got an amazing body and you aren't taken…You should use it to your advantage."

"_I need my ball."_ Logan said running up to the girls.

"_You need a couple of 'em pal." _Paris retorted.

Janet walked over to the ball and threw it back to him "_Here. Ignore her, she likes it."_

"Thanks." Logan smirked and glanced at Rory. "I like your wardrobe change."

Rory blushed and couldn't respond before the guy had run back to his friends.

"Disgusting. The cheesy pick up lines guys'll use these days." Paris grumbled.

"Just because you're immune to any flattery by the opposite sex doesn't mean everyone else is." Janet retorted. "_I'm going to go do my laps in the ocean."_

"_You're going to work out on spring break?" _Rory asked.

"_Exercise is a high. You should try it."_

"_Sure. I'll meet you out there."_ Rory retorted sarcastically.

"_Are you properly sun-screened? Ten minutes in the sun can cause irreparable skin damage." _Paris asked Janet.

"_And constant shoulder tension creates a hunchback_." Janet called back as she ran towards the water.

"Bitch." Paris muttered.

"You two really should learn to get along."

"Not going to happen."

A lifeguard truck drove by with two girls on the back "Stop!" one of them yelled as they jumped off.

"_Rory, Paris! Oh my god!" _Madeline exclaimed.

"_Hello Ladies!" _Louise greeted.

"_Unbelievable, what are you guys doing here?" _Rory asked.

"_Spring break!" Madeline said obviously._

"_Actually we came for Tulane's spring break and just stayed_." Louise added.

"_We've been here a month_."

Louise looked over her old friends _"_Rory, cute bathing suit and _Paris, you missed a spot I can see some skin."_

"Bite me."

"_I think the last place on earth I expect to find Paris Geller is at spring break."_

"_Hey, I'm up for new things." _Paris defended.

"_Okay well we have to make sure you do this right." _Madeline began

"_There are rules." _Louise continued. "_First of all, it is very important to find the right hot club every night and it changes. What was hot last night is not tonight. Also, adjust your sleeping patterns for maximum partying. Mid-to-late-afternoon sleeping allows the best all-night stamina_."

"_Ok, you got that Paris?" _Rory asked.

Paris looked at Madeline and Louise skeptically, "_Were we really friends at one point?"_

"_They do card at the clubs, but there's a million ways around it. Major flirting_…" Madeline explained.

"_A sexy voice_... "

"_And, if all that fails, make out_."

Rory looked perplexed, "_With who_?"

Louise laughed, "_Each other_."

"_Excuse me_?"

"_We found that if we kiss each other, we can get anything we want from guys_." Madeline told her.

"_Free drinks, food_…" Louise listed.

"_T-shirts, boat rides, Frisbees_…"

"_Earrings, Seadoos_…"

"_Okay_." Rory said uneasily, "_Well, that is a good tip_."

"_Yeah, maybe later I'll pants you for an Altoid_." Paris said dryly.

"_Hey, where are you staying_?"

"_The Sea Sprite._"

"_We've made out there_." Louise told them.

"_Louise, its 1:00_."

"_We've got to go get to bed_."

Rory and Paris watched the two girls walk back over to the lifeguard truck and convince them to give them a ride again.

Turning to Paris, Rory laughed, "_I liked the pants-you-for-an-Altoid thing_."

"I'm serious at one point was I really their friend?"

"They have always known how to have a good time." Rory pointed out.

"True." Paris conceded.

----------------------------

Logan and his friends watched from afar as the four girls talked.

"Those two are new." Finn said.

"Yeah, I noticed the brunette girl earlier."

"You're right, she's hot." Colin agreed.

"Yeah, the one girl is pretty intense though." Logan told them.

"I like intense." Finn smirked.

"No, Finn. This girl, I'm pretty sure, would make you cry."

"Would she take away my liquor?"

"She might try to take away your manhood."

"Keep her the hell away from me!" Finn exclaimed running in the other direction.

"It's funny how he scampers away at the mention of his manhood being taken away."

"I do not scamper." Finn said from behind Colin, making him jump.

"I thought you ran away." Colin said annoyed.

Finn shrugged, "Came back."

Logan watched as the brunette girl he'd been watching laughed, something about her intrigued him. He'd lure her the way he'd charmed every girl this spring break: with his name and money. He'd have his fun then move on. 'A good spring break indeed.' he thought to himself.

* * *

As with any new story, I'd love to know what you all think about this! So please review!


	2. The Newbie

**Oh man, oh man…59 reviews for the first chapter…That's crazy! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! **

**Italics are quotes from the show.**

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

It was day two of spring break and Rory was having a better time than she expected. The whole spring break concept was a little foreign to her, but the tradition of getting a tan and meeting new people seemed appealing. She had always been pale skinned, so getting a little color wouldn't hurt and the meeting new people…Well, she was just hoping to catch a few minutes away from Paris 's incessant rants about the crumbling of American society and Glenn constantly ogling Janet.

"_God, I'm starving. I haven't had anything but vending-machine junk. There's nothing around here. I would kill for something non-synthetic_." Paris complained

"We offered to take you to clubs last night, they have food." Madeline told her as she adjusted the towel she was lying on.

"Lemons and Limes, for taking shots."

"It's non-synthetic food isn't it?" Louise responded.

"In order to get the lemon and lime you have to take a shot."

Louise and Madeline just stared at her "I don't see a problem."

"Of course you don't!"

"Paris, relax!" Rory told her.

"Easy for you to say, you can eat all this factory processed crap for days and have no side effects what-so-ever…not all of us have alien like metabolisms!"

Rory was about to retort when a announcement over the PA interrupted her "_The banana-eating contest is about to start on the upper level."_

"_Oh, real food. Thank god!"_ Paris exclaimed as she got up to walk towards the upper level.

Madeline and Louise just laughed while Rory tried to stop her " Paris , I don't think a banana-eating contest is your thing."

"You just want me to get fat by eating junk so I'm no longer desirable to anyone." Paris accused "Well, too bad. I'm going!"

"Suit yourself." Rory muttered sitting next to Madeline and Louise as her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Rory! My spring breaking daughter! How is it down there!?" Lorelai said on the other end.

"It's good."

"Good? That's all I get?"

"What do you want me to do? Describe my surroundings?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Lorelai told her.

"Ugh! Fine…Umm…There are two guys in the pool hitting each other with giant q-tips."

"Giant Q-tips?"

"Yeah and we ran into Madeline and Louise so they are lying next to me…Glenn is chasing Janet who is running laps…"

"I'm sorry, giant q-tip?" Lorelai interrupted.

"_Okay, forget I said giant Q-tips. They're not hitting each other with giant Q-tips_."

"_But now I can't get giant Q-tips out of my head. It's too powerful a visual_."

"Sorry…How about we call th--" Rory stopped when the blonde guy from the day before walked past her.

"_Hello…What just happened?"_

"What?"

"_You sound distracted…Did something cute just walk by?"_

"Oh, no. It was…Ok, yes something cute."

"I see…Go talk to him then give Mommy the details!"

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye!" Lorelai said before the line went dead.

Rory hung up the phone and laid back down.

"_Oh, no. The twins." _Louise exclaimed.

"_God, they're everywhere!"_

"_So?" _Rory asked confused.

"_We cannot compete against twins, especially once they caught onto the whole kissing thing. Let's go find a new pool."_

"Bye! We'll come get you and Paris tonight so we can go clubbing."

"Ok…Bye!"

Rory was getting up to get a drink when Paris came running past her muttering, "_I must be crazy for thinking a banana-eating contest was about eating a banana_!"

-----------------------------

Logan walked towards the bar to get drinks, he'd kept an eye out for the brunette last night at the clubs but he hadn't seen her nor had he seen the other girls she had been talking to. He was slightly disappointed but quickly found someone else to keep him occupied for the night.

"Three beers please." Logan ordered as he sat down on a stool.

"Just a moment." The bartender told him.

Logan nodded and looked around his surroundings as his attention was focused on the very brunette that he had been looking for drinking a smoothie. "Hey."

She smiled shyly again "Hi."

"I'm Logan." He introduced.

"Rory." She said sweetly.

"Having a good time on spring break?"

"It's my first time, but it's going pretty good."

"Ah, You're a newbie." Logan said realizing his situation just got 10 times better.

Rory nodded "_Hey, um, do you know what those things are called that they hit each other in the pool with_?" She asked suddenly.

Logan was a caught off guard by her question usually he was asked questions like how old he was, where he was staying and if he was free that night but this girl wanted to know about a pool toy "_No, I don't._"

"_Oh, just wondering."_

"_Do I lose points for that?" _Logan asked charmingly.

"_No, no points lost." _She smiled at him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade a blue that was brought out more by her baby blue bikini.

"Good, I would hate to have lost points so early in the game." He told her.

Rory didn't quit understand what he was getting at, but didn't bother to ask she just smiled and continued to sip on her smoothie.

"Logan! Come on! I want my drink!" Finn yelled whining from a few feet away.

"I've gotta go, my crazy alcoholic friend is having withdrawal." He said motioning to the beer that was set in front of him a few moments ago.

"Well you should get over there before his system goes into shock." Rory teased.

Logan smiled "See you later?"

"Maybe." Rory shrugged casually as she got off the stool she was sitting on and walked back towards the pool.

-----------------------------

Logan watched as she walked towards her friends, something about her was different. She didn't have to try to catch his attention she automatically did.

"She's a newbie." Logan stated as he handed Colin and Finn their beers.

"Who better to teach her the spring break traditions than you?" Colin laughed.

"Do you know where she goes?" Finn asked, as all three guys began to walk back towards the chairs they had set up near the pool.

Logan shook his head "No, why?"

"Did you bother to ask her age?"

Again Logan hadn't "No."

"So you haven't the slightest clue if she's jail bait." Finn commented.

"She's at spring break…she's obviously in college." Logan defended.

"Yeah," Colin scoffed "Because we didn't go to spring break when we were in high school…Neither did Steph, Rosemary, Honor, Juliet…" he listed.

"Shit." Logan mumbled realizing he hadn't even bothered to make sure she was legal.

"Don't get me wrong, I am all for you going to jail, but not because you were charged with being a pedophile."

"What are the chances she'd tell me that she was a minor if I asked?"

"I'd guess slim to none…You are a good looking male, Huntz and she probably wants a piece of you." Finn said "But you aren't as good looking as me, of course." he quickly added.

"I'll figure it out."

"You're actually going to put effort into finding out her age?" Colin asked shocked "Why don't you just find another chick to screw?"

"She's a newbie, I wanna show her a good time." Logan winked before getting up and walking towards his hotel room.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to blow up in his face?" Colin asked turning towards Finn who was attempting to balance a beach ball on his nose.

"Because it always does." Finn told him "And we get to watch and laugh when it does."

"True."

-----------------------------

"I don't know about this." Rory said standing in Louise and Madeline's hotel room.

"You look hot!" Madeline commented as she did her makeup.

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?"

"Because your clothes scream going to church rather than clubbing."

"They aren't that bad!" Rory defended.

"Yes, they are." Paris commented.

"You're clothes cover more than my old ones!"

"I'm in a relationship, I cannot be showing the goods."

"Eww." Rory said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Let's go!" Madeline and Louise said simultaneously as all four girls walked towards the night's hottest club.

-----------------------------

"And so begins another night of drunken debauchery and skirt chasing!" Finn announced as they walked into the night club.

"Finn your drunken debauchery started hours ago." Colin pointed out.

"So did my skirt chasing….You just had to kill my moment, didn't you!"

"Sorry." Colin laughed.

"Bastard." Finn muttered walking into the crowed of people leaving Logan and Colin alone.

"Do you always have to rain on his parade?"

"I didn't mean to."

"He gets obnoxious when you kill his moments, you know that. Then he spends hours trying to find something that you can't ruin…which is difficult considering you are so bitter."

"I prefer realistic."

"Stick in the mud."

"Down to earth."

"Pain in the ass."

"Are you done having a loser-off because you're blocking the bar!" A voice from behind them yelled.

"Louise," Logan greeted "Looking as gorgeous as ever."

"Aww, Logan I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"But I only mean it with you." He smirked.

Louise had known Logan since they were little. She was friends with his sister, Honor. They'd drunkenly hooked up once, but they quickly realized they were better off as friends.

"Such a charmer." She laughed, "So, I was serious you going to move? I want a drink."

"What do you want?" Colin asked.

"Sex on the beach."

"Your wish is my command." Colin winked as he walked away to get her drink.

"Is he any good in bed?"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked shocked that she would even think he knew the answer to that question.

"Is sex with him good?" Louise asked rewording her question.

"How the fuck would I know that?"

"You're best friends."

"So? I haven't the slightest clue how Colin's sex skills are and I'd rather never find out."

"I know how Madeline's sex skills are." Louise said as a matter of factly.

"That is a very, very nice visual." Logan smirked.

"Pervert." Louise exclaimed slapping him on the arm.

"You brought it up!" Logan laughed. "Hey, so who are those two girls you were talking to on the beach yesterday?" He asked casually.

"Paris and Rory?"

"Are those their names?" Logan questioned trying to act clueless.

"One is blonde and crazy and the other is brunette and looks like Bambi?"

"Yeah."

"They're friends of ours; we saw them here by coincidence."

"How old are they?"

"Around nineteen."

"Good."

"Oh, no you don't!"

"What?" He asked feigning innocence.

"I know for a fact you aren't interested in Paris and Rory is not your type, leave her alone." Louise warned. She might not have been very close with Rory, but they were good enough friends that she was going to try everything in her power to keep her from getting hurt by cocky rich playboys like Logan.

"She looks like my type to me."

"Logan, please just leave her alone."

"Why?"

"She's too sweet of a person to have to deal with the likes of you, Colin or Finn."

"I'm a wonderful person especially on a date! I go to good restaurants, I make good conversation and at the end of the night I ask for nothing but a small thank you."

"She won't be thanking you in the way you want her to."

"How do you know that?"

"You can have any other girl on the beach, leave her alone." Louise said effectively ending the conversation as she walked towards where Colin was standing leaving Logan alone staring at the brunette was just kissed by the blonde.

'That was hot.' Logan thought to himself as he walked towards her.

-----------------------------

"_What are you doing?" _Rory yelled, _"Are you crazy?"_

"_Well, Madeline and Louise do it!"_ Paris defended.

"_I don't want to do what Madeline and Louise do!" _Rory squealed as she began to walk away quickly.

"Rory!" Paris called after her.

"_Get away from me! You're not my type!"_

"_How was I as a kisser?"_

"_Oh, man!"_

"_Well, I've always wanted to know, and you can't ask a guy 'cause that's a sign of low self esteem, which I've read is really not sexy. So tell me - how am I? Too stiff? Do I need to relax my lips a little, maybe open my mouth more, make it more inviting_?"

"I am not going to sit here and discuss your kissing techniques."

"Why not?" Paris yelled.

" Paris, this is not the time or place to be doing that."

"Was it that bad?"

" Paris, you're kissing was fantastic…If I wasn't positive I was straight you would be my first choice in a lesbian relationship." Rory deadpanned.

"Is that your way of saying I need to slip in some more tongue?"

"Ugh, never mind! I'm going outside." Rory announced as she walked towards the doors.

"That was some kiss." Logan said cutting her off.

"Oh…Well…" Rory mumbled.

"I bet Louise and Madeline would be proud."

"Yeah, probably…" Rory said trying to find a way to walk around him, "Wait…Louise and Madeline?"

"You are friends with them, are you not?"

"No, I am." Rory nodded slowly.

"They are well known for their displays of girl on girl action." Logan told her smirking.

It was then and there that Rory concluded that Logan was just like every other guy on spring break. He was there to get drunk and laid.

"Something I'm sure you take great pleasure in observing." she snapped.

"If the opportunity presents itself," He shrugged.

"Well, maybe you can catch another showing."

"Of you and Paris?"

Rory began to get a little wary of the fact that he knew her friends names and her defenses shot up, "Not a chance in hell, Blondie."

"Blondie," Logan whispered huskily in her ear, "kinky, I like it."

Rory pushed him away with a look of disgust, "Just get away from me!" she exclaimed before finally sidestepping him and walking outside.

Logan stood in complete shock. 'What the hell just happened?' Even with the blunt remarks and crude comment he just made any girl would have loved to spend the night with him. He wasn't sure how much he liked rejection. 'This must be how Finn's nights usually go…' Logan thought as he walked off towards the bar to seduce a blonde girl that looked like she'd be thrilled to accompany him back to his hotel suite.

* * *

**Reviews and critiques are always welcome!**


	3. The Challenge

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

It was about seven the next morning as Rory was strolling on the beach before it became too crowded with rowdy college students. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath - inhaling the smell of the salty water - as the light morning breeze blew through her hair. Last night she had regretted coming to Florida, dealing with pompous jerks was not her idea of relaxation and she had a feeling that was not the end of Logan.

Rory walked a few steps with her eyes closed and bumped into something, or rather someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized opening her eyes and coming face to face with a green eyed man.

"No problem, love."

"You look familiar." Rory said, more to herself than to him.

"I believe you've met my mate, Logan. Hello, I'm Finn."

"Oh…right. Well Finn, I'll let you be on your way." Rory said, side stepping him. She figured that if this guy was a friend of Logan's she didn't want anything to do with him.

"I'm not like him." She heard him call from behind her.

"Huh?"

"It seems you can't get away from me fast enough because I'm Logan's friend."

"Well…Logan isn't on the top of my list of people to get to know better."

"I'm not like him." He repeated.

"That's good to know."

"I'm worse." Said Finn with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Rory couldn't help but smile, this guy didn't give off the same jackass vibe that Logan did, plus it didn't hurt that he had gorgeous eyes and a sexy accent. "I'm Rory."

"Pleased to meet you," Finn told her. "So, were you on your way back to your hotel? I can escort you."

"I was actually just taking a walk to wake myself up."

"You've actually been to sleep?"

"Umm…Yes, haven't you?"

"Nope, just getting home." He smirked.

"You're a party animal." Rory observed.

"I'm an exotic sexy party animal." He clarified.

"My mistake."

"It's fine; just don't let it happen again. How about we go get some coffee?"

"You aren't going to be all nice to me then just end up being an ass to get into my pants, are you?"

"Now why would you assume that?" Finn asked, but Rory just gave him a look. "I assure you, my suggestion to get coffee is purely innocent. I'm actually quite partial to redheads."

Rory didn't know why, but this guy didn't seem threatening, so reluctantly she agreed, "Alright."

"Let's go." Finn smiled and he linked arms with her as they walked towards the coffee stand across the beach.

-----------------------------------

Logan had just left Sandy or Candy or…something that ended with a y's room. He left a little later than he had expected to and he hoped that she understood that didn't mean he wanted to see her again. She was annoying and giggled at everything…at the most inappropriate times.

He stepped out of the hotel and let his eyes adjust to the bright morning sunlight. _'I wonder whatever happened to Finn and Colin,'_ he thought to himself. The last he knew Colin was going off with Louise and Finn was trying to charm the pants right off some redhead.

He walked down the beach a little towards the hotel he was staying at when he caught sight of something. "Couldn't be," he mumbled under his breath. He slowly walked closer towards the coffee shop and sure enough there was Finn and Rory sitting at a table laughing. "What the hell!?" he said a little louder causing people around him to give him strange looks.

-----------------------------------

"You did not just say that!" Rory laughed.

"I was merely stating the obvious."

"You just said that you liked Dior much better than Prada. What kind of straight guy knows designers so much that they can decide which one they like better?"

"I live in the world of Hartford Elite!" He defended, "I have to!"

"Sure, I believe that."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you've got serious gay potential."

"I assure you, kitten. I'm as straight as they come."

"Sure you are, Finny."

Finn groaned at the nickname, that was usually what his bedmates would call him to try and be cute and it never worked. With Rory though it didn't bother him as much, there was no sexual spark between them, no hidden tension that would appear. They were meant to be friends, which he didn't mind. She was eccentric and down to earth, something he liked in a friend. "Don't call me that," he whined.

"Someone's grouchy…He must be tired." Rory cooed.

"I'm a little…tired, but I must say that staying up last night was well worth it."

"Ok, rule number one if we are going to be friends: I do not want to hear about your sexcapades."

"Deal." He grinned they sat there in comfortable silence while they both finished their coffee.

"Uh Oh." Rory said glancing from the window to Finn.

"What?"

"You're blonde buddy looks a little miffed."

"Logan? Why"

"I don't know. He's your friend you know him better than I do," she said as she finished up her cup of coffee and stood up. "I think I'll make my exit now. My friends are probably wondering where I am anyway," Rory told him. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye, love."

"Bye." Rory waved as she walked out the door passing Logan on the way and completely ignoring his presence.

Logan walked in and sat in the seat Rory had just vacated "What the hell was that?"

"That was human being more specifically a female."

"Finn, stop trying to be cute."

"I don't need to try."

"Finn…"

"That was me and Rory having a cup of coffee."

"Yes, I know. Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious."

"Aww, someone hurt Logan's ego. You got shutdown by the same girl who wants a piece of this." Finn said gesturing to his body.

"Then she's mentally unstable and I wouldn't want her anyway."

"Are you saying that someone would be crazy to want my sexy body?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Fine," Finn pouted, "but if you must know we are just friends."

"How can you possibly be friends? When did you meet her?"

Finn glanced down at his watch "About an hour and half ago."

"And you are already friends?"

"It's easy to be friends with her."

Logan didn't like that comment, '_It's easy to be friends with her._' Why was it easy for Finn to be friends with her and not him? He deep down knew why, he knew it was because she knew he wanted to sleep with her, but Finn was just as cocky and crude as he was, and when Finn was drunk he was ten times worse. "So what is the plan for the day?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Luau."

"Luau?"

"Yes, a Hawaiian party."

"I know what it is I just didn't know there was one coming up."

"Tonight, on the beach."

"And until then?"

"We look for the girl we are going to charm tonight." Finn smirked standing up and throwing away his coffee cup.

-----------------------------------

"Where were you!?" Paris yelled when Rory walked back into the hotel room.

"I was taking a walk on the beach."

"That's it."

"Then I went to get coffee."

"With Finn." Madeline said as she entered the room.

"Why don't you knock? And how did you know I was with Finn?" Rory asked.

"Who's Finn?" Paris questioned at the same time.

"Finn Rothschild is part of the three musketeers. Logan Huntzberger, whom I believe Rory had run in with last night, is his one of his best friends along with Colin McRae, the guy Louise went off with last night."

"McRae, Huntzberger and Rothschild…Ah, yes. The Hartford elites very own Richey Rich's. How is it possible that were ever you go, Gilmore, you wrap these society guys around your finger?" Paris asked exasperated.

"It's the eyes." Louise said as she walked into the room as well.

"What is it with you two? Can't you knock?" Rory asked again, but was ignored.

"How was your night?" Madeline asked Louise with a smirk.

"Amazing."

"You've slept with hundreds of guys how can you tell if this guy is amazing or not."

"Hundreds is an exaggeration, Paris."

"Yeah, right."

"Colin's just different. End of discussion."

"You seem to be ending the discussion sharply a lot these days." Paris noted.

"What?" Louise asked.

"Well, if I heard through the grapevine correctly you put your foot down with Huntzberger as well."

"I told him to leave my friends alone."

"Well, he didn't," Rory muttered, unaware that she was now being listened to.

"What?"

"Oh, um…Nothing." Rory said smiling innocently.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing to horrible... Just a few unappreciated comments."

"Rory also seemed to be quite comfortable with Finn." Madeline pointed out to Louise.

Louise sighed, it was going to be a reality shock to Rory when these guys that acted so nice during the daylight acted like complete jerks when the sun goes down and she didn't even know it. "Ror, I know we were never super close, but I really do recommend not hanging around them."

"I don't like Logan so I don't intend to hang around him, but Finn seems pretty harmless."

"Finn is far from harmless." Madeline chuckled remembering all the times Finn had tried to get her to sleep with him.

Rory didn't know society boys as well as Madeline and Louise did, they had first hand experience at how these guys acted and if they suggested that she should steer clear of them then she would consider it, "Ok, I'll keep away from them."

"You're going to listen to Laverne and Shirley over there?" Paris asked.

"They know a lot in the boys department, Paris. I'm going to take their word for it."

"So, do you guys want to come to the Luau tonight?" Louise asked changing the subject.

"Luau?"

"Yep, it'll be so much fun." Madeline squealed.

"But we have to get you two outfits." Louise told them, "I doubt you own or brought anything acceptable for this."

"I know I certainly didn't." Rory laughed.

"I'm not going to have to wear a coconut bra, am I?" Paris questioned.

"Paris, nobody wants that." Louise teased.

Paris just scowled as every laughed and made plans to go shopping that afternoon.

-----------------------------------

Rory was sitting in her hotel room listening to Paris complain about how they hadn't seen Janet or Glenn since their first day in Florida when Rory's thoughts drifted back to the last couple of hours.

Shopping with Louise and Madeline was certainly an experience in its own. They had talked her into buying two more bikinis, a few skirts, a tube top and the most beautiful pale blue sundress she'd ever seen. She knew after she left next week she'd probably never give any of those clothes a second look, but something about hanging with those two made her feel like she wasn't as sheltered as everyone thought she was.

She'd seen Finn, Logan and Colin on the way back to the hotel. Finn had waved and gestured for her to come talk, but she just gave him a small smile and continued on her way towards the hotel. She didn't want to avoid him but she also didn't want the run the risks of being taken advantage of by someone she thought she could trust to be her friend.

There was a knock on the door that pulled Rory out of her reverie "Come in." she called as Madeline and Louise walked in dressed in the same halter dress only in different colors. Rory's had thin straps while Paris had decided her clothing was just fine and didn't need new ones.

"Rory! I told you this dress would look amazing on you!" Louise gushed glancing at Rory.

"You've truly got a talent." Madeline nodded.

"Here are the flowers for your hair to match your outfits and we'll get the leis when we get to the party." Louise told them handing Rory a blue flower and Paris a white one.

-----------------------------------

The girls had arrived at the beach and the party was already in full swing. Half of the people there were drunk and the other half was well on the path to be. Louise had immediately spotted Colin by the bar and left the group to go talk to him while Madeline had already started to chat up the guy who was handing out the leis.

"It's just me and you again." Paris told Rory.

"Can you refrain from kissing me this time?"

"Shut up, Gilmore."

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Rory asked, as they walked through the party observing all the activities that were going on.

"We could try hula dancing." Paris said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll pass."

"How about-"

"Hello, Love." Finn greeted.

"Um, hi Finn."

"You look stunning." He told her honestly taking in her appearance.

"Um, thanks."

"I'm going to get a drink." Paris said, leaving Rory to fend for herself.

Rory glared at Paris's retreating back, "You look good to. I like your shorts."

Finn was adorned in a pair of blue tropical print shorts and a white beater. "Thanks. So, did you not feel like chatting earlier?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you were coming back from I am going to assume shopping and you just sort of blew me off."

"I…had to go call me mom. I forgot that I had promised her I would."

"Right." Finn nodded, "Because I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was not!" Rory said in a defensive tone.

"Denial will not get you anywhere, kitten."

"I am not in denial! I'm just very selective about the reality I choose to accept."

"You use a lot of big words to say you're in denial," said a voice from behind her.

Rory turned around and was met with the sight of the blonde from the night before, "Logan."

"So what is she in denial about?"

"Avoiding me earlier."

"I was not!" Rory yelled exasperated.

"Oh, you there was definitely some avoiding happening."

"I'm leaving." Rory announced turning towards Paris who was at the makeshift tiki bar.

"You listen as well as any brick wall I've ever met."

Logan turned around to see Louise looking at him sternly and an amused smile on Colin's face. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with my Huntzberger."

"I really, truly don't know what you are talking about."

"Bullshit! I told you to leave her alone and yet this is the second time that you've conversed with her."

"Conversed. Big word." Finn laughed earning him a punch in the arm as hard as she could.

"I'm talking to you too, Finnegan." Louise said giving him a pointed stare. "I want you both to stay away from her."

"You're not her keeper, Louise." Logan huffed.

"No, you're right, I'm not. But you are sorely mistaken if you think I am going to let you treat her like a whore because she's a 'newbie' or whatever stupid term you call it. Go ahead, talk to her, flirt up a storm with her, but I swear to god if she leaves any different than she arrived you will not be happy."

"I'll bet you she'll be a lot tanner than when she came." Logan told her smugly.

"Watch it, Huntzberger." Louise said stonily and walked off leaving the three guys dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" Colin asked shocked.

"Apparently, my newbie has a bodyguard." Logan told him.

"Seriously, just leave her alone. Find someone else." Finn told him.

"You should know by now that I like a challenge…And this girl is definitely a challenge."

"Logan, do you really want to cross Louise, a girl you've been friends with for years just to bang some chick?" Colin questioned.

"Louise is protecting this girl for a reason and I'm determined to find out what that reason is."

"So, you're not going to try and sleep with her?" Finn asked hopefully. He liked Rory and he didn't want to see Logan screw with her not to mention an angry Louise frightened him.

"Oh, no. I am. But once I figure out why she's so precious and special it will make it all the better."

"You're sick and twisted and for once I don't appreciate that character trait." Finn told him.

"And it has to be pretty bad if not even Finn appreciates a sick and twisted plot." Colin added.

"If you don't want to know about it then don't ask."

"I want to know what your progress on this is because it will give me a heads up to not be around Louise when she realizes what a complete bastard you are and tries to kill you."

"She's overreacting. She won't do anything to me."

Finn glanced over to where Louise, Rory, Madeline and Paris were chatting. They all looked protective of Rory for some reason, "I think you're truly underestimating the power of a pissed off woman."

"I've always been a risk taker." He smirked, walking away to get a start on his plan to get Rory into his bed before she left next week.

Colin glanced at Finn, "He's lost it."

"He'll lose something when Louise finds out what he's planning."

"That could be funny."

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter! I'm in the position of I know where I wanna take it but I just can't seem to get there. Logan seems like a bit of a jackass in this chapter but that is helping me go where I want to. Finn is purely innocent in this, he's not trying to get with Rory. I also know Louise is a little OOC. Reviews and Critiques are welcome as always!**


	4. The Intention

**You can thank the recent break from school and my beta for getting this chapter up so quickly. Holidays and Yearbook are starting to ruin my writing time. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise were sitting at a table off to the side of the party. Rory had asked Louise what she was going to talk to Logan and Finn about, but Louise lied and said it was nothing important. She knew Rory would flip if she knew she'd told Logan to stay away from her, advising was one thing - threatening was another. Besides, it was Paris's job to threaten not hers. 

"_Who needs more? Everybody? Good. I'll be right back"_ Madeline said as she got up to get refills from the bar.

"I think she's trying to get us drunk." Rory laughed.

"Probably, she wants to get you two to kiss again. It's not everyday that the twins get jealous."

"I'm not going to kiss Rory again!" Paris yelled getting looks from people surrounding them.

"Thank god." Rory muttered.

"_I made them a little stronger this time."_ Madeline announced as she got back and placed cups in front of everyone before taking her seat again.

"_Oh, cool, it will be fun to watch the cups dissolve_." Rory deadpanned.

"They aren't that strong." Louise protested taking a sip of hers and wincing a little.

"Oh, not strong at all." Paris said rolling her eyes.

"Ever been drunk, Rory?"

"Nope."

"First time for everything." Louise laughed. "So, _Whatever happened to that boyfriend of yours_?"

"_Jess?"_

"No, the other one…The tall one."

"Dean."

"_Dean, that's it." _Madeline nodded.

"_How's Dean? God he was gorgeous."_

"_He's Fine._ Married."

"Married? Why?" Louise asked with a look of disgust.

"_Well, he met Lindsay, and they got married. She's pretty, blond, tall, leggy."_

"_Prediction."_ Louise stated.

"_She's psychic."_

"_Since when?" _Paris asked unbelievingly.

"_About six months ago. I think it's not going to last."_

"_Two married 19-year-olds won't make it - boy, that's a risky bet_."

Rory stifled a laugh at Paris's remark, but Louise ignored it. "_I think it's not gonna last because he was way too in love with you."_

"_First loves are very intense," _Madeline added. "_My mom's still in love with her first love. She tells my father that over and over_."

"No, Dean and Lindsay will work out. They're the perfect small town couple." Rory told them.

"You're a small town girl." Paris pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've got my Hartford world too…It would have never worked out in the long run. He never liked that I was part of society and as much as my mother and I avoid it, we are."

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing." Madeline said brightly.

Rory was feeling the effects of the alcohol, she wasn't drunk but she wasn't exactly sober either not to mention she just wanted the conversation on her and her ex-boyfriend to end. "Let's dance."

"I don't dance." Paris told her.

"I wanna dance." Rory whined.

"We're in." Louise and Madeline said as they got up "Paris?"

Paris glared at them "I refuse to sit alone." She told them as she stood up.

Rory grinned "Sure, Paris…"

"Shut up." Paris huffed as the girls walked to a spot on the beach where people were supposed to be dancing but no one was.

Rory looked at Louise confused as a new song began to play. "This isn't Hawaiian music…This isn't even really dancing music."

"Well, nobody wants to listen to Hawaiian music. It's not as much fun to dance to so they play 90's music."

"The Spice Girls?" Paris questioned. "Yeah, that's fun to dance to."

"Don't bash it, Paris! You know you know the words." Madeline smirked.

"Let's go dance." Louise said as her and Rory ran towards the speakers and began to dance and sing along with Paris and Madeline following.

_**You just walk in I make you smile  
It's cool but you don't even know me  
You take an inch I run a mile  
Can't win you're always right behind me. **_

Rory, Louise and Madeline were dancing around singing while Paris just sort of moved her feet a little.

"My mother would mock me unmercifully if she found out I knew the words to this." Rory laughed.

"You're secret is safe with us." Louise told her laughing as well at how silly they must of looked dancing to The Spice Girls. No one else was dancing, but at the moment none of them cared, they were having fun.

_**Stop right now, thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey you always on the run,  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun**_

Logan stood at the bar as he watched Colin and Finn join the girls. They were the only ones dancing to the 90's bubble gum pop the DJ was playing but they were having fun and for that he had to give them credit.

His eyes drifted to Rory, her face was flushed from dancing and laughing, her big blue eyes were shining. He had to admit she was beautiful. She had obviously just said a witty comment to Finn because he was pouting and everyone including Colin was laughing.

He didn't care what Louise had to stay about the matter, Rory was 19 years old and that was old enough to make her own decisions. Louise wasn't her mother or his and she couldn't tell them how to live their lives. He was going to get what he wanted from Rory, he didn't know how but he was going to succeed.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his arm being tugged, looking forward he saw none other than the girl that had just been on his mind. "Can I help you?"

She smiled at him, "If we're going to make fools of ourselves you are too, Huntzberger." She told him as she pulled him out onto the beach that was slowly filling up with people. Then she proceeded to demand that he dance.

"I refuse to dance to this crap." He told her pointblank.

"You can't refuse to dance to this! It's a one hit wonder band from the nineties…It's an unwritten rule that you have to dance!" She told him.

"Do you even know what the name of this song is?"

"When the Lights Go Out," Rory told him, "By…Five…It's some number…I think, ask Louise she'd know she was probably big on the boy band craze."

"When the Lights Go Out?" Logan repeated raising an eyebrow, "That's…provocative."

Rory rolled her eyes, if this was the game he was going to play she was going to play it better, "Hmm…So it is."

"_I'll show you what it's all about; Babe I swear you will succumb to me, so baby come to me,_" Logan sang huskily in her ear.

Rory glanced over at Louise who was dancing with Colin with her arms around his neck but they were still dancing fast, and grinding. Rory was suddenly hit by some of her Lorelai confidence and decided she was going to play dirty. "So you do know this song after all." She muttered as seductively as she could then pulled him closer to her as she began to mimic Louise's motions.

Logan smirked; he was getting further and further into his little game as he began to dance with Rory. He caught Louise's eye who was giving him the death glare. He just shrugged and sent her a look of innocence.

Paris was behind Logan and gave Rory a questioning look. Rory just mouthed, 'Trust me.'

Rory and Logan spent the next three songs dancing and flirting and Logan was feeling pretty good, he had Rory exactly where he wanted her, she was going to be easier to seduce that he thought. A few smooth lines and some witty banter was all it took to have her in the palm of his hand. "Let's go," he said in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck.

Rory stiffened a little at the touch of his lips, 'This guy can't be serious,' she thought "Where we going?" she asked sweetly.

"My room, we'll continue this there. We can even play nineties songs if it'll turn you on." He said as he led her towards his hotel. Rory continued to play along, even managing to talk a little dirty to make sure he was really riled up. When they got to his room he was unlocking the door and she let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and began to walk down the hallway. "Just that you actually thought I was going to sleep with you."

Logan's face dropped, "What?"

"You actually thought I was falling for your smooth one-liners, guess again buddy." She told him smirking, "Night." and with that she walked out of the hotel back to the beach to meet back up with her friends.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Logan yelled getting the attention of people surrounding him, "She's gonna regret screwing with me." He muttered before he left to find some other girl to keep him occupied for the night.

----------------------------------

"What did you do?" Louise asked as soon as Rory walked up to the table where Madeline, Colin, Finn and Louise were sitting.

"Nothing."

"Nothing or nothing, nothing."

"Nothing, nothing. He wants to play games with me, fine…Let him. I can channel Lorelai Gilmore like no other."

"You messed with his mind, didn't you?" Paris said with an evil smile.

"It was only fair, he was trying to mess with mine."

"Well, well…It looks like Rory Gilmore has an evil side to her. I must say I like it." Madeline grinned. It was the first time she'd ever seen a girl reject Logan Huntzberger. Of course this was the same girl who had rejected Tristan DuGrey in high school…Rory Gilmore was apparently not someone you wanted to mess with.

"You might wanna warn your buddy." Louise told Colin as she shifted on his lap.

"Logan? Why?"

"He seems to think Rory is like any other skank he sleeps with."

"We've tried to warn him, angry chicks are not good but he didn't listen." Finn told them.

"He'll just have to learn the hard way." Rory grinned as she sat in a chair next to Finn.

They had spent the rest of the night telling stories and getting to know each other better. Louise went home with Colin (again), while Finn had talked Madeline into accompanying him back to his room.

Paris and Rory said goodbye as they walked back to their hotel. Rory caught a glimpse of Logan sweet talking some blonde girl, "I see he bounces back quickly."

Paris laughed, "You hurt his ego, Gilmore. Now he has to find some airhead to stroke it and make it feel better."

"He probably wants her to stroke something else." Rory muttered causing Paris to burst out laughing catching Logan's attention. Rory waved at him innocently only to receive a glare in return.

"When did you become so…sarcastic and mean?" Paris questioned.

"I must be hanging out with you too much." Rory quipped as the girls continued to walk back to their room.

----------------------------------

The next morning Rory had woken up early. Paris was still sleeping and she assumed that Louise and Madeline were still with Colin and Finn respectively. Rory decided she was going to go out and explore a little. She'd read all the books she'd brought with her and remembered seeing a book store on the boardwalk when they had went shopping the day before. She left a note for Paris and told her to call her cell phone if she needed her.

Walking out of the hotel she heard a girl yelling a few buildings down, Rory got closer to the sound to find the girl Logan had been sweet talking the night before was yelling out her love for him. "You love me, Logan. You told me last night you did!" the girl screamed dramatically.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at his expense, that's what he got for sleeping with anyone that had a female anatomy. She glanced over and saw Logan trying to calm the girl down obviously telling her to take a hike by the reaction from the girl.

Logan looked up and met eyes with Rory. She looked satisfied that he was having a hard time getting this chick to go away. He couldn't wait to make that smug grin on Rory's face disappear. It was no longer about finding out what was so special about Rory to him. It was now about ruining whatever was special about her. No one messed with him like she had and got away with it.

---------------------------------

Rory walked into the bookstore and began to browse. A little while later, "How long have you been in here?" a voice from behind her asked.

Turning around she was met with brown eyes that held an unidentified emotion, "I'm not sure how that's any concern of yours, Logan."

"I was just trying to be nice." He said giving her a fake smile.

"Well, you can quit the society act. It won't work."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can spot a society mask from a mile away."

"Right, well why do I not believe that?"

"Because you obviously don't know me."

"It's not hard to pinpoint you, Rory." Logan told her "You're the goodie-two-shoes of your friends. You probably got decent enough grades but nothing too astounding, you're friends with Louise, Madeline and Paris because they are society and you wish you were. Am I close?" He asked cockily.

Rory scoffed at him in disgust, she wasn't going to correct him, but the society comment pissed her off to no end. "Yeah, I might be a goodie-two-shoes as you so kindly put it, but let's get something straight right now. I graduated valedictorian of Chilton Prep. I got into Harvard, Yale, Princeton as well as a couple of very prestigious others. I get A's in my classes at Yale and I am on staff at the Yale Daily News." Rory told him walking out of the bookstore, but then she stopped and turned back around to face him, "And another thing: I'm a Gilmore so don't you dare ever say that I use my friends to be in society, because guess what buddy, I already am!" Rory finished storming out of the bookstore.

Logan for the second time in twenty-four hours looked at her in complete shock. This girl continued to surprise him time and time again. It bothered him, he could usually read people. But her, she was a freaking mystery to him.

He glanced down at the stack of books she had obviously intended on buy before he interrupted her. Picking up the stack of seven or eight books he purchased them and walked out of the store. If his pedigree and looks wasn't going to have her falling at his feet then he was going to try a different angle.

----------------------------------

"Seriously, give it up. It's teetering on obsessive and stalkerish." Colin told Logan as they sat in Logan's room watching TV.

"What do you mean? I walked into the book store that my family _owns_ and she happened to be in. I inadvertently insulted her and found out that she's a Gilmore and goes to Yale. That gives me something to work with."

"You don't see a problem with slowly gathering information on a person only to ruin them?"

"That's what Huntzberger's do." Logan said, as if it were common knowledge.

"Yeah, if they have a reason. You don't have a reason other then she won't sleep with you." Colin said with a hint of disgust. He himself had done some pretty low things to piss people off but trying to ruin a girl because she wouldn't sleep with him was beyond ridiculous. "If you ask me you're being petty. Rory is pretty cool."

Logan stared at Colin looking for an ounce of something to say he was lying but there wasn't anything. Colin rarely gave people compliments and saying that Rory was cool meant a lot. "Where's Finn?" Logan asked out of the blue.

"Um…Out."

"With?"

"People?"

"Colin."

"He's with Rory. They went out to dinner." Colin caved.

"Why?"

"He likes Rory, they are friends. He has dinner with Steph all the time and you don't question that."

"For someone who doesn't want any action from her he's being awfully friendly." Logan observed.

"He…Doesn't…Want…To…Sleep…With…Her." Colin said slowly hoping that Logan would get the point.

"He better not tell Rory my plan."

"Oh my god. She already knows your plan. She's not stupid, clearly she does go to Yale and not because of Grandma and Grandpa's money. You need to get a fucking grip because no one wants to sit here and listen to you rant about how you wanna take down Rory Gilmore. You aren't on Cruel Intentions so just stop, it's ridiculous. Leave her alone, she's done absolutely nothing to you other than put you in your place. If anything you probably like her because she isn't falling at your fucking feet like every other bimbo you've met." Colin yelled finally having enough of Logan before getting up and walking away.

Logan leaned back on the couch and sighed. Why was he putting so much energy into this? Rory really hadn't done anything to him. She shot him down and he wasn't used to that feeling. He hated admitting he was wrong but he was, 'God, I hate it when Colin is right.' Logan thought to himself before getting up and grabbing the books he had gotten for Rory, he had some major apologizing to do but that didn't mean she was off the hook.

* * *

**Didn't you love the bubblegum pop songs? You can all blame my cousins for having a marathon of 90's songs on Thanksgiving for that. Reviews as usual are always appreciated. **


	5. The Argument

**Thanks to all who reviewed and my beta, Lourenda for getting this back to me so quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

---------------------------------

Logan stood outside Rory's hotel room; he had to slip the guy at the front desk some money to get the room number. The door swung open but it certainly wasn't who he was expecting. "I think I've got the wrong room."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Not you."

"Can I have a name?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"No, you have the right room." Glenn nodded.

"She's in there?"

"Not at the moment."

"Is this your room too?" Logan questioned looking the guy up and down. Rory nor anyone else for that matter had ever mentioned that she had a boyfriend and he scoffed at the idea that this guy was Rory's type.

"No, it's my friends' room."

"Rory and Paris?"

"Along with Janet, if you don't mind though man, I've gotta go…I'm trying to snag Janet if you know what I mean."

"Oh, uh…Yeah, sorry, go for it." Logan nodded.

"Bye. I'll tell Rory you stopped by." Glenn told him before shutting the door.

Logan had made an attempt at reconciliation with Rory, he'd gone to that room to find a brunette girl with stunning blue eyes, but found a red haired guy with glasses instead. He didn't like to dwell on things; if his first try failed he usually didn't try again. He usually chalked things up to fate when they didn't go his way; either that or he was lazy. In any case he never did give second chances, they were a waste. However, there was something about this situation, something about this girl that made him want to completely rethink his whole theory and he was definitely going to try and make good with Rory Gilmore again.

-----------------------------------

"This show is ridiculous!"

"Paris! This is an Emmy award winning show." Rory told her grabbing a red vine from the bag in front of her.

"It's not realistic."

"What's not realistic about it?"

"I don't know? What are the odds friends like Monica and Chandler would actually end up married?" Paris asked them.

"It could totally happen." Madeline said, then glanced over and Louise "In fact, I think we have our very own Chandler and Monica."

"What?"

"Well, Louise and Colin have been friends for like ever and they have suddenly gotten very cozy."

"He's just a fling, like every other guy." Louise denied.

"Louise." Rory said, giving her a look.

"Ok…I might…Maybe…Sort of…Like Colin."

Madeline squealed - she was happy for her best friend, "This is so exciting!"

"What if he doesn't feel the same about me or he doesn't wanna give up his playboy lifestyle?"

"I haven't known Colin, Finn or Logan for very long, but if I had to pick the most commitment prone one it would be Colin." Rory told her comfortingly.

"We're just so opposite."

"They attract!" Madeline grinned, "Like Rory and Huntz."

"Huh? Me and Huntzberger?"

"I can see that." Paris nodded, "You've got this whole innocence thing and Huntzberger is just the guy to destroy that. He's all 'live on the edge' and you get twitchy if you even come within a mile of it."

"They are a lot alike to though." Madeline added "I mean…Even though he'd never admit it he likes to read and he does enjoy writing."

"It's always good to have something in common with the person you're gonna marry." Paris grinned.

"I'm not going to marry anyone anytime soon - especially him," Rory scoffed at the suggestion.

"Who?" A new voice said, joining the room.

All four girls looked back to see the three new additions to the room, "Does no one knock anymore?" Rory questioned.

"Should we have knocked?" Finn asked, "Were you doing something naughty that would require a forewarning that someone was going to enter the room?"

"We were just about to strip down to our bras and panties to have a pillow fight then a group shower to cool down after. So it depends on what you definition of naughty is." Rory deadpanned.

"I'd pay to see that." Finn nodded appreciatively as he gave each girl the once over.

"Creep." Paris muttered.

The guys all filed into the room, Colin sat on the floor next to Louise while Finn opted to sprawl himself out on one of the beds and Logan sat on the loveseat next to Rory. "I stopped by your hotel room earlier today." He told her once everyone had resumed their conversations.

"Why? Trying to get more dirt on me?"

"No, I actually went to apologize. I even had a gift."

"Are you trying to bribe me to like you?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm trying to lay the foundation for a friendship. I realized that I have no real reason not to like you."

Rory glanced over at him; he might be saying the words he thought she wanted to hear but the look of indifference on his face contradicted every word that left his mouth. "I'm not that easily persuaded."

Logan stood up and held out his hand, "Come with me, we'll go get your present." Rory looked at him skeptically and he sighed, "There is no false pretense with this, Rory. I'm not going to beat or kill you."

Rory stood up and looked at her friends, "If I'm not back in the next half hour come find me…and if you can't it's his fault."

"Come on." Logan said pulling her out of the hotel room behind him.

"You're pushy."

"You don't seem to respond well to being soft spoken."

"Have you ever been soft spoken?" Rory questioned, "After all you are a Huntzberger."

"You're one to talk you're a Gilmore…Emily isn't exactly the sweetest person and Richard is no pushover either."

"True." Rory conceded.

Silence overtook the two of them as they walked towards the hotel. The same hotel that they had once walked towards before only with a different reason. Rory doubted whether she should have gone, she didn't know this guy and even if her friends found him to be for the most part harmless she wasn't so sure. She'd only been on spring break for four days and she'd already done thing she'd never even considered doing before.

"So, what's your major?"

"Huh?" Rory asked as Logan broke the silence and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Your major? During your earlier rant you mentioned that you went to Yale. What's your major?"

"Journalism."

Logan gave her a strange look, "You'd think that you'd be nicer to me for the connection alone."

"I'd never do that." Rory told him honestly, "its wrong use a person for their status, if I don't like you I'm not going put on a façade to get what I want. If I deserve it then I'll get it on my own."

"That's some confidence in fate you've got there."

"I'm a big believer in it." Rory shrugged, "some things are meant to happen, and others aren't."

"What about the things that you make happen?" Logan questioned. "What if you wanted something so badly that you'd do anything in your power to make it happen?"

"I plan everything, I make pro-con lists for just about every important decision I've ever made and even if you plan ever minuscule detail of it, there is still no guarantee thing will happen."

"You're lucky to have that outlook." Logan told her.

"You don't?"

He shook his head, she might have had a society last name but she was still far from understanding how that world worked "When you're rich and powerful you aren't taught to think that way. You're taught that you can get anything and everything you want if you use your resources…Your name, money, connections. It's all possible because everything has a price."

"That's horrible."

"It is." Logan agreed as they walked up to his hotel room door, he opened it and gestured for her to walk in first, but noticed she was hesitant. "I assure you again I'm not a murderer, rapist or kidnapper."

"That's what they all say."

"Here," Logan said taking out his wallet and handing her his black card, "that is my most prized possession, besides my car and my suit of armor. If I do anything that you find inappropriate you can break it."

"If you kill me as soon as you close the door I won't have a chance to break it and then you will have killed me and a perfectly fine card…Not to mention that you can always call and get a new card so either way I lose."

"Rory…" Logan said his voice teetering on annoyance.

Rory laughed at the look on his face, no girl had probably given him that difficult of a time to go into his room, "Fine."

They walked into the room and Logan closed the door and walked over to a table on the other side of the room while Rory kept a close distance to the door. "You really bought me a present?"

"Yep."

"How?" Rory questioned and got a strange look from Logan "I mean, you obviously used money but how did you know what I'd like?"

"I'm psychic?" He said as more of a question.

"Try again."

"Earlier when you left the bookstore in a huff, I noticed that you'd picked out a few books I am assuming you were going to buy. So, I bought them for you as sort of a peace offering." Logan explained setting the bag down in front of her.

"That was like eight books." Rory stated and Logan nodded in response. "With the condition those books were in as well as the rarity of a couple of them, it was over five hundred dollars."

"So?"

"I can't accept such an expensive present from someone I'm not even sure I like."

"That's harsh!" Logan teased, "You can't even decipher if you like me or not."

"You've got to understand that I'm not exactly sure of your intentions, up until fifteen minutes ago you were plotting to ruin me."

"And now I'm not." Logan grinned, "Besides my family owns that bookstore, I assure you those books are not going to be the demise of the Huntzbergers."

Rory's eyes widened, "So you didn't pay for them!"

"Relax! I have a running tab." Logan assured her.

"You read?" Rory questioned unbelievingly, Logan didn't seem like the kind of guy that settled down and read a good book. No he was more of the type of person to settle down in a smoking jacket with a bunch of girls in bunny costumes surrounding him.

"I do."

"A lot?"

"Depends on what you consider a lot."

"Why can't guys ever give me a straight answer for that?" Rory muttered to herself, first Jess now Logan it's like they had fun messing with her mind.

"Yes, I suppose you can say I read a lot." He answered her noticing the scowl on his face.

"That's hard to believe." Rory told him as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you saying that because I know how to party and have a good time I can't enjoy a good book?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much."

"That's very stereotypical! Next you're going to ask me if blondes have more fun."

"According to Louise they do." Rory laughed.

"Oh, I don't know," Logan said stepping closer to her, "I think it's an individual thing, and of course you have to think about what kind of experiences a person is up for."

Rory glanced at him and for the first time since their falling out at the club did she find him attractive. His blonde hair was perfectly tousled and his brown eyes were shining. He continued to move closer to her and her senses were numbing. His lips were only inches from hers, "What kind of experiences are you up for Rory Gilmore?" he whispered before his lips connected with hers.

Her eyes closed instinctively, the kiss wasn't needy or demanding it was sweet, simple, basic and probably one of the best she'd ever had. She finally pulled away and her eyes widened in shock at what she had just done. "I…Need to…Go."

"Rory…I didn't mean to-" Logan said trying to apologize for his actions. He hadn't planning on luring her to his hotel room and having his way with her. In fact he was planning on listening to Louise and steering clear of her, only being her friend. But their conversation about fate as they walked and the way she had a snappy comeback for everything was unlike any girl he'd ever met. He felt as if there was a spell on her that made him want more.

"No…No, its fine. I've just got to go." Rory cut him off before making her quick exit out his hotel room door and not looking back.

Logan slouched onto a chair behind him and sighed, he had never, ever been at a loss on how to act around a girl but Rory made all his knowledge of the fairer sex disappear. Either he said something that made her mad or did something that made her run in the other direction. He decided it was better to just avoid her, he was only going to be here for another week and he was pretty sure she was leaving in a few days it shouldn't be that hard.

-----------------------------------

Rory walked down the beach, not in the mood to deal with Madeline, Louise and Paris when they asked what happened. She had never been a good liar and they'd see right through it.

She'd never met anyone that she wanted to strangle and kiss in the same moment before. There was something about Logan that made her want to know more, what was behind his public persona, what was underneath his society mask. Then there was something about Logan that made her want to push him off a cliff, throw him in the ocean, and then smack that condescending smirk off his face. There was only one way to deal with the emotions she was feeling, avoid him at all costs.

Rory sat down on a big boulder next to the water, listening to the wave's crash against the shore was relaxing. She had almost forgot about Logan when she shifted and felt something in her pocket, pulling it out she realized that avoidance wouldn't be as simple as she thought it would be considering she was still holding his black card. "Of course." Rory mumbled.

-----------------------------------

"They've been gone an awful long time." Finn smirked.

"Yeah…Too long." Louise said, eyeing the clock. "Wonder what they're doing."

"Oh, don't worry they aren't having sex." Paris said quickly taking that option off the table.

"How do you know?" Finn asked. "Huntz is very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Rory wouldn't lose it to Huntzberger." Paris said absentmindedly then remembered who was in the room. "That was probably not something I should have announced."

"You mean after all this time she's still a Mary?" Madeline laughed, she should have known.

"It's only been a year since we've last seen you."

"I didn't think she'd go to college a virgin."

"What was she going to do walk onto the Yale campus and find some drunken guy to lose it to? If I know Rory, she's waiting for love."

"I'd do her." Finn commented earning two slaps and a pillow hurled at his head.

"That information doesn't leave this room." Louise said, warning Colin and Finn. "I know Logan has this weird obsession with trying to ruin Rory and this would be just the ticket to do it."

"Apparently, he's over trying to get back at her for doing nothing but shutting him down." Colin told her "But we'll keep out mouths shut anyway. Right, Finn?"

"Yes ma'am!" Finn mock saluted causing Colin to glare.

The door swung open, revealing a very panicked Logan, "Where's Rory?"

"She hasn't come back." Louise told him.

"What!?"

"She never came back; we assumed she was with you still." Colin told him.

"She's still got it!"

"Got what?"

"My card!"

"Your black card?" Louise asked in shock Logan never let her use his card. "You gave her your black card?"

"She wouldn't go into the room with me to get her present so I told her to prove I wasn't going to try anything she could hold one of my most prized possessions. Then she left in a panic after we kissed and I assumed she'd come back but she hasn't and she has my card!"

"You kissed her!" Louise yelled standing up.

"Another time, Louise." Logan told her, frustrated. He was frustrated because he couldn't figure out the mystery that was Rory Gilmore, he was frustrated that Rory had his black card and he was just plain pissed off that Louise was still on his case about his intentions with Rory.

"No! I told you to leave her alone!"

"Why do you have such an interest in Rory and me?" Logan shouted, "It's our business! I don't know why you suddenly care about the girl considering I recall you badmouthing her when you were in high school. So either she's got dirt on you that you're an even bigger slut than everyone already thinks you are or you've got some weird fascination with one of us. Either way stay the hell ou-"

Logan was effectively cut of by a hard slap from Louise who was now seething with rage. "You are the most arrogant jackass in the world. I haven't badmouthed Rory since the beginning of junior year of high school and if I am a slut then I would absolutely hate to know what the word is for you!" She screamed before storming out of the room.

Everyone sat in silence, stunned at what just happened. "I don't know what's gotten into you, man." Colin said quietly, "but you crossed the line." He finished before leaving to find Louise.

Logan hadn't meant to say that to Louise, she was like a little sister to him but every time he was even in the same vicinity of Rory she flipped out on him and he had enough of it. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the other people in the room Finn had a look of pure shock, Madeline looked confused as to what just happened and Paris just stared at him. "I didn't mean to say that." He told them all quietly.

Madeline stood up and hugged Logan. "She knows that," she whispered in his ear and pulled away. "If you'd sat down and asked her seriously why she cares about Rory she'd have told you, but right now you should focus on if she'll ever speak to you again."

"Tell her I'm sorry." He told her, knowing she was going in search of Louise and Colin.

"I will." Madeline said giving him a small smile as she motioned for Paris to follow her.

Both girls left the room leaving Logan alone with Finn alone. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Finn questioned.

"I haven't a clue."

"It's like this Rory chick is throwing you off your game. I think someone has a crush!" Finn grinned.

"I do not have a crush on anyone. I don't get crushes because crushes lead to serious relationships and I definitely don't want to be serious no matter who the girl is."

"You obviously feel something for her to trust her with your black card, to kiss her and then to flip out on Louise, a girl you've been friends with since I can remember."

Logan sighed and sat on the same loveseat he sat on earlier that day. "It's not like I intended for her to walk off with my card. In fact I am seriously contemplating calling and telling them I lost it. I definitely didn't mean to snap at Louise it's just…she won't leave it alone!"

"They are friends, Logan. Louise thinks you are a threat to her. You'd do the same thing if you thought Colin or I were in trouble."

"That's different." Logan said shaking his head.

"No, it's not." Finn told him as the hotel room door slowly opened to reveal Rory.

"Where is everyone?" She asked quietly, not making eye contact with Logan.

"Logan and Louise had a bit of a falling out, love. Nothing too bad." Finn explained as Rory sat down next to him and began to dig through her pockets.

"Sorry, I forgot I even had it." She said holding the card out to Logan. "It made me nervous even carrying it, for being such a small piece of plastic it sure is valuable."

Logan nodded, "You are probably the only girl that would be nervous about having it."

"It wasn't my card, I could have lost it and god knows that it's not something I could afford to replace." Rory said yawning.

"Tired?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, a little," Rory said, leaning back on the bed.

"Me too," Finn told her leaning back as well. "Let's take a nap."

Rory shrugged, what could it hurt, "I'm in." She smiled getting comfortable on the pillows next to Finn.

"Are you napping, Huntz?"

Logan gave Finn an odd look; if he honestly thought he'd be joining them on the bed for a snooze he was seriously mistaken. "I'm going to go apologize to Louise…Get the whole story."

"Good luck!" Finn said waving him off as he made himself comfortable on the bed and fell asleep.

Logan shut the door and didn't like that it bothered him that Rory and Finn were sleeping in the same bed. He'd slept in the same bed as Steph before, he'd even slept in the same bed as Louise before and nothing but sleeping happened. So what did Finn and Rory sharing a bed bother him?

He was getting more and more frustrated with himself and his feelings towards Rory. If he didn't like her then why was she constantly in his mind? Why was he getting in fights with life long friends because of her? Sighing he walked to find Louise and get the whole story as to why Rory was off limits and to do some serious apologizing.

---------------------------------

**I'm not to fond of this chapter but I hope you all liked it. Since I doubt I'll update before the New Year I hope everyone has a good one!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	6. The Reason

**Thanks to all my reviews as well as my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Logan walked out to the benches where his friends were sitting, he saw Louise crying while everyone around her tried to comfort her. It made him feel even more like crap than he already did. 

"Can I talk to you, Louise?"

"I think I've had just about enough insults hurled at me. So, no, I don't think so."

"Please?"

Louise looked at her friends then back at Logan, "Guys, can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Fifteen minutes." Colin said looking at Logan, "That's it."

Logan inwardly smiled at his friend's protectiveness. "Thanks," he told him before taking his recently vacated seat on the bench. "So…"

"So are you going to apologize?"

"I really am very sorry."

"When I said apologize I meant buy me something."

"I think that can be arranged." He said with a small laugh then turned serious again, "I want the whole story."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't become you." Logan told her, he knew Louise liked to play the role of the dumb blonde, but that wasn't the case, she was actually extremely smart. "You know, the reason I can't even entertain the thought of liking Rory, the story that you've avoided telling me since that night at the club."

"Can't I just say because I said so and leave it at that."

"No, because it doesn't work when my father gives me that as a reason and it won't work when you do."

"Alight," Louise sighed, "When Rory came to Chilton she was the new girl which meant we hated her on principle, but from the moment she walked into class she became the person that girls wanted to be and hated since they couldn't and the girl that every guy wanted to defile. She was smart and beautiful and had that innocence that made every guy practically fall at her feet. Of course that meant they weren't giving girls like Maddie and me that had been around the time of day.

"With that being said Paris, Madeline and I weren't nice to her, in fact we did everything in our power to make her life at school a living hell and it only intensified when she became Tristan's Mary."

"Tristan DuGrey's Mary was Rory?"

"Yep."

Logan let out a laugh; he could see how Rory would be dubbed the Mary of the school. "Ok, so far from what I've gathered is that every girl envied Rory and every guy wanted to bang her…Go on."

"One day in gym everyone had left the locker room except Rory and me. I was sending her death glares as we changed until a couple of seniors at the time came in and started to bad mouth me. They called me every name under the sun and then started in on my dad."

"This was when your dad was in…"

"Yeah, I mean usually the things people said I would just brush off. I'd been called a whore and slut so often that it lost all meaning, but when they brought up stuff that had to do with my family I lost it and broke down crying. Out of nowhere, soft spoken Rory Gilmore goes off on those girls telling them how they would be lucky if they were half as good as I was and something about if their entire life revolved around what was happening in mine then they seriously needed a hobby."

"I've started to see that she has a temper."

Louise's voice had gotten softer, "Once the girls left I didn't say anything to Rory. I didn't thank her; I didn't really even look at her… I just finished changing and left the locker room. Lunch that day rolled around and Paris began to pick on her so I did what I usually did and made fun of her as well. The girl that had just stuck up for me after I'd been a complete bitch to her and I still had the audacity to make fun of her small town and how her mother had her at age 16."

"I still don't understand why I can't go near her."

"I'm not entirely sure either, all I know is I don't want you to. Maybe I'm trying to someway protect her like she protected me, I don't know. All I know is every voice inside my head is telling me to keep you as far away from her as possible."

"Am I really that bad of a guy?"

Louise shook her head, "No, but you don't have the best track record when it comes to dating."

"I don't know why you are making it out to be such a big deal. So what if I ask her out on a date, one date it's not big deal."

"How do your dates usually end?"

"Irrelevant."

"It is completely relevant because you will be expecting something that you won't get."

"I'm offended that you think I'd stop seeing someone because they didn't put out."

"Carey Tomlin, Jessica Lawrence, Bethany Rocino, Vicky Cor-"

"Ok, those girls weren't dumped because they wouldn't sleep with me…They were dumped because they has no brain." Logan reasoned.

"Jessica Lawrence was fourth in her class."

"Well, I dumped her because she didn't actually have opinions everything she said was based on fact. I hate that."

Louise rolled her eyes, "Why does it matter?"

"What matter?"

"That out of the millions of girls you can have this one being off limits bothers you."

"The challenge."

"That's supposed to make me rethink my opinion on the matter?"

"I guess not." Logan shrugged, he loved Louise like a sister but she had no right to tell him who he could or could not date.

"How about we see what comes. If Rory seems to gravitate towards you then we'll deal with that, but if she doesn't you have to leave her alone."

"Deal."

"Oh, and don't tell Rory that I'm doing this. She'll kill me if she finds out I'm trying to control her love life."

"Your secret is safe with me." He grinned.

"You're such a dork."

"But you love me."

Louise rolled her eyes and pulled Logan into a hug just as Colin came out. "What the hell?"

Logan pulled away from her and looked up at his best friend who was giving him the death glare, "Jealous?"

"No." Colin denied not making eye contact.

"We were just having a friendly make up hug." Louise assured him.

"Yeah, unlike you my feelings towards Louise are purely platonic."

"Right, I'm sure Finn's, who is cuddling in bed with Rory, feelings are completely platonic as well." Colin smirked knowing that Logan would not be happy about that bit of information.

"I thought they were just sleeping."

"They were, but about five minutes ago a half-asleep Rory decided that she was cold and wanted to cuddle. Finn being the closest to her happily obliged."

"You couldn't have gotten her a blanket?"

"Where would the fun in that have been?"

"You suck." Logan mumbled before walking back towards the hotel room.

-------------------------------------

"This is getting predictable." Louise announced as the four girls walked towards the beach for another party in the sand.

"Well that's what happens when you go on spring break for a month and a half." Paris said sarcastically.

"Next year I say we pick a place that has more of a variety of things to do."

" Cancun ?" Madeline suggested.

"Hot Mexican Boys." Louise said, mentally making a list of pro's for Cancun .

"Lots of tequila."

"Fun sombreros."

"Teeny Bikinis."

"You two wear tiny bikini's here." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah," Louise nodded, "but every year it's a selling point."

The girls walked up the bar and ordered their drinks. As they were waiting Finn ran up to them, "Have any of you seen Logan ?"

"No."

"Thank god." Finn said out of breath from running.

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"Well, this morning he had a bit of trouble getting rid of this girl after they…shared an evening of …doing it. I didn't know he couldn't get rid of her so when she walked up to me and asked where he was I told her."

"Poor Logan ." Madeline laughed.

"That's what he gets for sleeping around." Paris mumbled.

"Finn!" The aforementioned blonde said marching up angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mate, I'm so sorry."

"Logan!" A girl screeched running up to him, "We had so much fun last night why are you avoiding me?"

"Uh...Because…Last night I had broken up with my girlfriend and I was using you to fill the void she left, but now …um…We're back together." Logan said making it up as he went along. "Right, Babe?" he said grabbing the girl closest to him, which happened to be Rory.

"Oh…Right." Rory said, shocked, "We're back together…Hun."

The girl looked at the two of them skeptically "If you two are a couple then why do you look awkward together."

"We don't." Logan protested pulling Rory closer to him and wrapping his arm around her waist, ignoring the sparks that he felt.

"Right, well I'll be watching you." The girl said, glaring at Rory before she walked away.

"Why did you have to drag me into this?" Rory asked pulling out of his grasp.

"I didn't mean to grab you; actually I thought it was Madeline."

"I refuse to be apart of another one of your skank fooling acts." Madeline told him. "Last time one of them cornered me in a club bathroom and threatened to kill me…With my own high heeled shoe."

"Where do you find these girls?" Paris questioned.

"I found the most recent one at a vending machine." Logan shrugged.

"You really need to up your standards."

"Fine, next time I'll go to an actual restaurant and pick one up. Should I go for a diner or a server?"

Paris just glared at him and took the drink that the bartender had just placed in front of her.

"Seriously, Logan . I'm not going to have some angry chick trying to kill me, am I?"

"Not as long as she believes we're a couple."

Madeline noticed the apprehensive look on Rory's face, "Oh, don't worry. It's not hard to fool most of them…They're usually pretty dumb."

Rory glanced at Logan and stifled a laugh, "That's shocking." She mocked.

"Hey! I have a standard you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's a low one…but it's there." He weakly defended.

"Umm…guys…That girl's eyeing you two funny." Louise pointed out.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, "Dance with me." It was a statement not a question. He glanced up at her face that was distorted in annoyance. "Don't look so disgusted, she'll know. Then you will have a desperate girl stalking you."

"I cannot believe I got roped into this." She muttered, after their kiss today she decided that Logan was too dangerous, if he could make her knees weak with one little kiss he could get her to do anything and she was afraid of what that anything was.

"Just think of this as a favor for a friend."

"A friend." Rory scoffed.

"I thought we got past the hostile feelings." He said, he brought her closer to him as they began to slow dance to the song playing.

"We did…Then you kissed me."

"In my defense that was a very good kiss."

"Well, I'm honored that you consider it a good kiss compared to the millions you've had before."

"Millions?" Logan asked feigning hurt, "You make me sound like a whore."

Rory grinned at him, "Yeah, I said what I said."

"That hurts, Gilmore."

"Suck it up, Huntz." She told him as fell silent and slowly danced along to the song playing.

-------------------------------------

"No! This cannot be happening!" Louise screeched as she watched Logan and Rory dance.

"What?" Colin questioned rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"That! Logan and Rory…Dancing like a couple."

"I thought that was the point of this little act was to make that girl stalking Logan to think they were a couple." Paris commented.

"It is but …Look! Her arms are around his neck and her head is on his shoulder. Logan's got his arms tightly around her waist…all protectively as if he was actually her boyfriend. They both have a dreamy look on their face. This is not good; we need to make them abort!"

"I think you're over reacting." Colin told her.

"I am not! This is not good and I can't even interfere anymore!"

"You were interfering before?" Paris asked.

"I was trying my best to keep him away from her but then I made a deal with him that I'd butt out if she started to fall for him…We need to introduce her to someone…fast."

"Like?"

"I'll bring Tristan in!" Louise said reaching for her cell phone.

Paris grabbed it away from her "No."

"Why not?"

"Because then you wouldn't be protecting Rory, you'd just be throwing another cocky, blonde into the mix and besides your not allowed to interfere."

"Tristan's gotten better and it wouldn't really be interfering it'd just be meddling. Meddling is different then interfering!" Louise defended.

"First of all, meddling and interfering are exactly the same and I know Tristan has gotten better, but it still won't help this situation."

Louise crossed her arms annoyed, she knew Paris was right but that didn't make it any better. "Fine but I have to do something."

"Why?" Colin asked. It was the first time he had bothered to find out why Louise was so against Logan and Rory having some sort of relationship. Personally, he liked Rory and he didn't want Logan screwing around with her mind, but if Logan was serious enough about her then he didn't see a problem.

"Because! He'll hurt her…She'll fall in love with him and he'll screw it up. He'll get drunk and cheat or he'll be perfectly sober and cheat or he'll say something to hurt her. It's inevitable."

"Why do you keep blaming the 'what ifs' on Logan ?" Paris asked. "Rory might be all sweet and pure, but she's not perfect."

"I don't know…It's just Logan has never done the whole commitment boyfriend thing and Rory will expect it. She deserves it."

"Do you have those concerns about me?" Colin said, causing Louise to turn around and face him.

"What?"

"I've never done the boyfriend commitment thing either."

"That's different."

"How?" Paris butt in, "because you aren't a virgin, because you aren't so naïve. You are treating Rory as if she is a child."

Both Colin and Paris were giving her pointed looks. "Fine but when something happens and one of them ends up with a broken heart I don't wanna hear about it."

-------------------------------------

Logan closed his eyes and inhaled Rory's scent , just another way she was different from most of the girls he'd dated before, usually he could smell the powder they had used on their faces or the lip gloss they had on, but with Rory all there was was a faint smell of coffee and some kind of flower. Her hold around his neck was gentle, unlike when he danced with random girls who had the death grip on him in an attempt to make him stay longer. Her head lightly rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed as she slowly allowed him to guide her movements to the song. In this moment in time he could think of nothing that was more perfect, which scared him.

Rory leaned on Logan 's shoulder knowing that she was just digging herself deeper into her problem, getting herself more involved than she should be. The sincere look in his eyes when he wasn't around his cronies was so assuring, like maybe he could learn to care about her, maybe she could learn to care about him. His hold around her waist was snug, not too tight or to loose but perfect enough to make her feel safe. She shivered slightly and he must have mistaken it for her feeling cold because he pulled her slightly closer to his body and adjusted his arms around her so they covered more of her bare back.

She needed to leave, get out of the close proximity to him she was in because she could tell where this was going and it was nowhere she wanted to be. He couldn't be there for her like she needed someone to be. Bringing her head off his shoulder she looked up into his eyes as he offered her a sweet smile, which made her heart practically melt. "Thanks for the dance but we should get back."

"Hate to break it to you, but it's been like three songs." He told her.

A deep blush covered Rory's face, she'd been so caught up in the feeling of being in his arms she hadn't even noticed the beginning and end of each song. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, it's the first time I've enjoyed a slow dance in a while."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." She pouted as he reluctantly pulled his arms away from her waist and began to walk back to their friends.

Logan smirked, "Maybe."

"You suck." She said playfully pushing him.

"You two have a nice time?" Paris asked as the two approached the group.

"Yeah," Rory shrugged, "I guess. I wasn't attacked by some girl…That's always a plus."

They all began to chat while Louise watched as Rory and Logan kept stealing glances at each other, their bodies casually leaned against one another and neither of them could get rid of the smiles on their faces. This was not good, but she just had to assure herself that they only had three more days until spring break was over. Three more days until Logan went back to sleeping with anything that had boobs and three more days until Rory switched back into bookworm mode. It'd be fine if she could just delay whatever was happening between those two for those three more days.

Three days, 72 hours, 4320 minutes, 259200 seconds where just about anything could happen.

* * *

**There is the next chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	7. The Confusion

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great.**

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning and wasn't greeted with the usual dull ache in his head. He obviously hadn't gotten drunk last night. Though the events of the previous evening were foggy.**

He looked at the other occupants of the bed, whatever had happened last night certainly couldn't have been normal. Logan was sandwiched in the bed between Rory and Madeline, and Finn was sprawled out at the end. "What the Fuck?" Logan muttered out loud as he tried to sit up, but couldn't. He glanced over and saw that Rory was using his arm as a teddy bear.

Logan tried to pull his arm out from her tight grasp but she wasn't having any of it. "Stop." She mumbled sleepily holding onto his arm tighter and falling instantly back to sleep.

"Logan?" He heard his voice quietly called from across the room.

"Who are you?" Logan asked not being able to sit up and see who it was.

"It's me, you dumbass, who else would it be?" Colin whispered as he walked over to the bed.

"Well, being as I don't remember what happened last night, you could have been just about anyone."

"We came back to the hotel early, played a 'G' rated version of truth or dare then we all passed out. I find it a little pathetic that the nights you get plastered you can remember but the nights you stay perfectly sober you have difficulty with."

"Wait a minute, I passed out in a bed. A bed with two hot girls and didn't do…_anything_?" Logan asked slightly mystified. He'd been in bed with two females before but never had he actually slept with two girls in the same bed before.

"Not unless you were all extremely quiet."

"No, I think I'd definitely remember having a threesome."

"Ew, you perv." He heard Rory mumbled drowsily.

"Can I have my arm back?"

"No."

"Can you at least shift so I have feeling back in it?" Rory rolled over slightly and buried her head in the crook of his neck and feel asleep again. "It's gotta be a gift to wake up, insult someone and then instantly pass back out."

"Good gift to have, I suppose." Colin shrugged.

"Why is Finn sleeping at the end of the bed?"

"Not sure."

"He looks uncomfortable." Logan said looking at his best friend who had half his body hanging off the edge of the bed while the other half was twisted up in a blanket.

"Not my problem." Colin shrugged; he was used to finding Finn sleeping in unusual locations and positions. "I am going to go get some coffee and bagels."

"Alright, maybe when you come back my duties as a human stuffed animal will have been relinquished."

Colin looked at Rory snuggled into Logan's side, it looked so normal, like something he'd seen hundreds of times. "You're loving it."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up!" Madeline grumbled pulling the blankets over her head.

"I'll be back."

"Where's Louise?"

"Louise is in my room, Paris went to her and Rory's hotel room this morning to make sure the people they came with hadn't left."

Logan nodded and watched Colin leave the room. As soon as the door shut Finn was startled and fell off the bed. "What the hell!" he said as he reappeared from the floor.

"Someone's grouchy."

Finn glared at Logan , "It must be the lack of alcohol in my system, it makes me alert."

"What a pity."

"You're telling me." Finn mumbled as he walked over to the blinds shut them and threw himself onto the couch and fell back asleep.

Logan closed his eyes as a blip of their truth or dare game lingered in his memory.

"_Let's play truth or dare!" Rory suggested._

"_Ok… Paris , truth or dare?" Madeline asked._

"_Truth."_

"_How was Jamie in bed?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_After your melt down on TV Louise and I asked how Jamie was in bed and you refused to answer well…Now I want you to answer."_

"_That is ridiculous."_

"_It's either that or you do a dare…Even keeping it G rated I can humiliate you."_

"_Jamie was fine, it was good."_

"_Like good as in nice, sweet guy knowing he's sleeping with a virgin or like good in a kinky sort of way?" Madeline questioned. Rory began to laugh at the look on Paris 's face._

"_That's two questions, my turn. Rory…Truth or Date." _

"_Truth." she said containing her laughter._

"_Since you think my sex life is so funny how about we discuss your lack of." Paris said smirking. "I'm just curious, why didn't you lose it to that James Dean wannabe?"_

"_Is it because he had freaky hair…Too much product?" Madeline commented._

"_Either that or he didn't know how to use it." Louise added._

"_Uh…because…I didn't wanna give such a big piece of myself to someone who I really couldn't trust to stick around." Rory admitted quietly, looking at the ground intently._

"_Don't worry, Doll." Finn said breaking the ice and throwing an arm around her shoulders "I am saving myself for love as well."_

"_I find it hard to believe you are a virgin."_

"_But I am…I'm a born again virgin."_

"_How many times exactly have you been born again?" Colin questioned sarcastically._

"_Shut up, Colin." Finn glared and the game continued._

Logan sighed as he looked over at the girl peacefully sleeping on his left and in that moment he knew Louise had been right about so many things. Right that he shouldn't even have considered going on a date with Rory, right that he was so shallow he wouldn't even date a girl that wouldn't sleep with him.

Rory Gilmore was officially in the category of off limits, she was a virgin and he was certainly not going to get himself wrapped up in the drama of that. Louise would kill him if he slept with her and they weren't in a serious relationship and he did not do serious relationships, hell he didn't do relationships period. His last relationship lasted two weeks to a girl named Ashley Grove and it was in the eighth grade. She broke up with him because he had kissed her best friend during a game of spin the bottle.

With one more glance in Rory's direction he sighed and closed his eyes in hopes of falling back to sleep.

-------------------------------

"So, what are you guys going to do tonight?" Louise asked as the girls walked around a store.

"What do you mean 'you guys?' Where will you be?" Madeline questioned.

"Colin is taking me out on a date."

"Where?"

"I don't know…He won't tell me, but he did say to dress casually."

"Like a sundress?" Madeline asked.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Well…You're first date with Colin calls for a new dress." Rory told her.

"I knew we were friends for a reason." Louise smiled linking arms with Rory and Madeline as they walked down the street chatting and laughing.

Rory was laughing at something Madeline had said when she glanced across the street and spotted Logan making out with some girl. She wasn't sure why but it made her heart drop.

"Rory?" Louise said nudging her, "What do you think?"

"About?" Rory questioned coming back from her state of shock.

"About going to lunch before we go on a hunt for the perfect dress."

"Oh…Yeah. Sorry, sounds like a plan."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, just thinking about how quick this trip has been. I'm gonna miss it." She quickly recovered.

"I know you guys are going back to Yale and we're going back to Tulane."

"It's so far away." Rory realized, in the past few days she had realized what good friends Madeline and Louse were.

"We'll visit; you Ivy Leaguers throw the best parties." Louise grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"What ever happened to the boyfriend from Harvard?" Rory questioned.

"I had a boyfriend at Harvard?"

"In October…He was freaked the Simpson's were going off the air…" Rory elaborated.

"Oh…Him…Apparently, he was a lot more into the Simpson's than I realized. It didn't last long."

"I can see why." Paris agreed.

"So, where we going to eat?" Madeline asked as a debate on where to eat began but Rory's mind drifted back to Logan pinning that girl against the wall and kissing her.

Her heart sank after their dance last night and how sweet he had been this morning when they woke up in that awkward position. She thought he maybe liked her, but apparently she was wrong. Maybe it had been her confession of being a virgin during truth or dare. Or maybe he was just being nice to her because they shared the same friends. Either way she decided she wasn't going to let it ruin her last three days there, he was just a guy…A guy that she didn't even like.

-------------------------------

"Louise, you look gorgeous!" Rory exclaimed as Louise walked out of the bathroom finally ready for her date.

"You are going to make Colin want to jump you right then and there." Madeline added.

"I like the prospects of that."

"Of course you do." Paris laughed.

There was a knock on the door and all four girls suddenly became quiet, "It's him."

"Well he did say he'd pick you up and six, and its six fifteen…The boy's smart." Rory nodded approvingly.

There was another knock "I'll get it." Paris volunteered; she swung the door open and was greeted not only with Colin but Logan and Finn as well.

"Are you guys afraid to travel alone?"

"No, it's called the buddy system. Duh!" Finn told her walking into the room and sitting on a couch.

"You look amazing." Colin told Louise as he handed her flowers.

"Thanks," Louise grinned "you don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we get going?" Colin questioned wanting to get away from all their friends.

"Definitely."

"Have her home by midnight and no funny business!" Rory called and was rewarded with a slammed door. She just laughed, "And then there were five."

"Four, Logan here has a date." Finn said slapping him on the shoulder.

'_Another one?'_ Rory thought to herself as her face fell but she quickly recovered, "Now I feel left out, I want a date!"

"You can be my date, love!" Finn said jumping up off the bed, "I've become rather fond of you these past few days and I'd love nothing more than your company for dinner tonight."

"Just think Finny, I almost didn't come on spring break and we would have never met. How sad is that?"

"Very! You complete me, I finally found my match! The peanut butter to my jelly!"

"The cookie to my milk!"

"The Minnie to my Mickey!"

"The oompa loompa to my Willie Wonka!"

"You're the-"

"Stop!" Logan said effectively cutting Finn off. He'd had enough of listening to Rory and Finn complete each other, for some reason it bothered him.

"You're no fun." Rory told him then turned back to Finn, "Where should we go?"

"I know this small little Italian restaurant _DeAminos _it's right off the beach, beautiful view."

"Sounds perfect, but I don't wanna leave Madeline and Paris alone…You guys should come with us, I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind escorting three ladies."

"Of course not, in fact…That makes it a lot more fun."

"No, you two go…We'll find something to do." Madeline insisted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you deserve to have a little fun…I'm sure once you get back to school you will turn back into a bookworm. Go! Have a little fun!" Paris told her smiling. She knew Rory didn't really go out much while they were at school and even if Finn was just a friend she deserved to have a little fun.

"Am I dressed properly?" Rory questioned.

Logan looked at Rory and couldn't help but stare at how good she looked in just a casual pink tank top and denim skirt. He was brought out of his trance by Finn speaking, "You look gorgeous."

A slightly blush crept up on Rory's cheeks, "Thanks."

"Now, it's about six thirty… Logan you should be leaving on your date and you two girls," He said turning to Madeline and Paris. "I'm not sure what you are doing but if it gets kinky…Call me." Finn smirked.

"Bye Finn!" Madeline said, telling him he clearly was not wanted anymore.

"I'm out of here." Logan said getting up off the bed.

"Have fun, use protection, don't give her any information that could lead to your whereabouts after spring break is over." Finn advised.

"Thanks, buddy." Logan said dryly.

"Let's go…I'm hungry." Rory said tugging on Finn's arm.

"Yeah, you should go…A hungry Gilmore isn't a pleasant one." Paris laughed.

"I'll bring you guys back some food." Rory called as the two left the room.

Paris watched the door close then turned to Madeline, "Did you see the look on Logan 's face?"

"It was sort of like someone took his puppy."

"Bet you ten bucks he goes to _DeAminos_ with his date."

"Bet you twenty that he tries to eat with them."

-------------------------------

"Finn, this place is amazing!"

"The ladies love it."

"Always thinking of the ladies."

"It's a main priority."

"What about school? Family? Friends?"

"It goes friends, ladies, family, booze, school."

"Ladies before family?"

"My family is a little…pushy."

Rory nodded thinking about how overbearing her grandparents could be, "I can relate."

"Enough of this depressing talk," he dismissed. "What would you like to eat?"

"It all sounds amazing but I think the chicken parmesan is calling my name right now."

"Excellent choice." Finn nodded as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked pleasantly.

"You mean besides your number?" Finn said charmingly.

The waitress gave him a look of disgust then glanced at Rory who was still perusing the menu, "He just hit on me and it doesn't bother you?"

Rory looked up and realized she was being spoken to, "Oh…We're just friends."

"In that case…" The waitress pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. "My name is Taylor and you can call me."

"Um…I don't mean to break this up but can I order?" Rory asked.

"Oh!" The waitress exclaimed. "Sorry, what can I get you?"

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Manicotti please, darling."

"Coming right up." She said before walking away.

"You couldn't have waited till I ordered my food to distract her?"

"Sorry, the opportunity was presenting itself I had to take it."

"Of course." Rory laughed.

"What a coincidence." A voice from behind them said.

Rory turned to see Logan and a different blonde than before standing next to him, "Yeah, big one." she muttered sarcastically.

"You didn't mention you were bringing your date here, Mate."

"It must have slipped my mind." He told him.

"Right, well…Would you two like to join us?"

"We wouldn't want to impose, right Shannon?"

"It's Amanda." The blonde corrected. "and Logie…Don't you want some privacy. Just the two of us." She cooed.

"Aw, now ever heard the saying the more the merrier?" Logan asked pulled up two chairs to Rory and Finn's table.

"I never really understood it."

Rory had to stifle a laugh at the blondes comment, _'Seriously, where does he find these girls?'_

-------------------------------

By the end of the night Logan wanted to put his head through a wall, every time Rory would say something his date would try and say something either equally smart or witty and it was that day he learned some people just don't have that ability.

He hated that every time his ditzy date would say something Rory would just smile at the girl. It bothered him to no end that she and Finn would banter back and forth, that was their thing not Finn's. And to top the evening off his date decided she was going to try and cop a feel under the table. Paris was right, he really needed to up his standards a little.

Rory had never been a violent person, but this girl made her want to jump across that table and slap her as hard as physically possible. She'd seen people try too hard, but this girl, Amanda, was taking it to a new level. She'd reword everything Rory would say, she kept doing something to Logan under the table and if her shirt was any lower Rory was positive it would have been illegal for her to be in public.

The check came and everyone, except maybe Amanda was thanking god. "So, love your fine with a taxi?"

"Of course, who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

"Lust, not love…I don't do love."

"My mistake." Rory laughed.

"I feel bad ditching you." Finn said, contemplating if he really wanted to send her home in a taxi.

"Don't. I want you to go and have fun. I've got mace in my purse. I've got extra money and besides it's only a five minute drive. If it weren't dark I'd probably walk."

"If you're sure…"

"Finn! If you don't go now you are going to have to stay with me and Taylor is going to have to find someone else to occupy her this evening."

"I'm going!" He exclaimed kissing her cheek and walking back into the restaurant.

Logan saw Rory sitting on a bench, and Finn no where in sight when he was leaving to take Amanda home. "Hey, Rory where'd Finn go?"

"I sent him back inside so he could play with the waitress."

"You can't walk back by yourself."

"I'm not, I'm waiting for my cab."

"Why would you waste the money on a five minute ride?"

"Because I promised Finn I wouldn't walk back to the hotel."

"You can walk back with us." Logan offered.

"No, she can't!" Amanda exclaimed, causing Logan looked over and stare, "I just thought we were gonna go back to your place…We were having such a good time, I didn't want it to end." She said pushing herself towards him.

"I'm actually feeling a little sick, how about you take the taxi that was for Rory and she and we'll walk back together."

"But you were my date." Amanda whined.

"I'll call you…Sometime." He told her as he pulled money out of his wallet and handed it to her for the cab.

"You better." she said as the taxi pulled up.

Logan turned to Rory after Amanda left, "I didn't think someone could be so…"

"Trashy?"

"Her voice was so squeaky, her perfume smelled funny and I swear if she tried to put her hand down my pants one more time at dinner I was going to call the cops for sexual abuse."

"What do you expect when you pick up random girls?" Rory snapped. Her attitude towards him had been cold ever since this morning. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

"The girls at home are certainly not like the girls here."

"It's spring break Logan! The countries finest sluts come out to play."

"You pretty much called yourself a slut."

"I came on spring break because school was cold and rainy, not because I wanted to sleep with everyone that currently resides in Florida." Rory said shortly as she continued walking.

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to face him, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have one." She told him turning around.

"You've been nothing but strictly civil since we parted ways this morning. You haven't even thrown playful insults at me."

"Do you want me to insult you because it could be arranged." She called over her shoulder.

"I just want to know what I did."

"You didn't do anything."

They were already approaching the hotel and he was getting on her nerves, "I can walk myself back from here."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what I did wrong."

"Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong! You just did what I am assuming you do all year around, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself for thinking…I don't know what I thought but it was wrong. Ok? Now goodnight!" She practically yelled as she spun around and walked quickly back to her hotel room.

* * *

**I know, I know. I should have large, pointy rocks thrown at me because not only did this chapter take me forever to get out but it was unoriginal and cliché but it had to be done to get me where I want to go. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review.**


	8. The Goodbye

**Thanks for all the review, you guys are great.**

**Thank you to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**"I'm glad I met you, Finn." Rory said quietly as he pulled her into a tight hug. They were all standing outside in the hotel parking lot saying their goodbyes while Janet and Glenn waited in the van. 

"Me too, love." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Rory had managed, in a short period of time, to become like his little sister.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, but you have my e-mail and my cell phone number. Call me anytime you feel you need to hear my sexy voice."

Rory pulled away and kissed his check, "Don't get into too much trouble."

Finn grinned innocently, "I make no promises."

Rory laughed then walked over to Colin's open arms, "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Ditto."

"You just said ditto." Rory laughed

"What's wrong with me saying ditto?"

Rory just shrugged "I don't know, you don't sound like a ditto kind of guy."

"Fine, I am going to miss you as well." Colin said in mock irritability.

Rory leaned in to hug him and whispered, "Don't hurt Louise."

"I won't."

"I swear if I find out you did something to screw it up I'll hunt you down and kick your ass, McRae."

Colin laughed, "I don't doubt it."

Colin and Rory broke apart and as soon as they did she was seized by Madeline. "I'm going to miss you so much, Rory. I hate that we always have to leave, because we never stay in touch even when we say we will."

"We will this time, Maddie." Rory assured her.

"That's what you and Paris always say, then you both get to caught up in whatever the hell you two do at school and forget all about me and Louise!"

"We do get busy, but that won't be an excuse. We'll call, text, e-mail, send carrier pigeons if need be."

"I'm fine with the texting and calling, but the pigeon thing grosses me out."

"Ok. No pigeons." Rory laughed as the two girls hugged. "I'll call the minute we get back to Yale."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Rory stood there glancing at her friends, she'd spent ten minutes saying goodbye to Louise and she'd already said goodbye to everybody except one. "Huntzberger, did you honestly think you'd get away without saying goodbye to me?" She called to Logan who was awkwardly standing off to the side while everyone said their goodbyes.

"I honestly didn't think you'd care." He said slowly walking towards her.

"Why wouldn't I care? I met you at the same time I met Colin and Finn and I said goodbye to them."

"Well, after your freak out the other day and the avoiding game you played yesterday at the beach I figured you didn't really care."

"Oh…yeah." Rory sighed. She didn't want to talk about that because that would be admitting that she had an underlying hope that Logan liked her. She looked up at him and saw the question shining in his eyes, throwing caution to the wind Rory decided to tell him the truth, "The other night I flipped out and I shouldn't have. I, for some reason, got the impression you liked me which was silly because why would you?"

"Oh." Was the only thing Logan could think to say.

"Anyway, I overreacted and I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"It's…Ok."

"But I just wanted to tell you that I did have fun with you, the dancing and all."

"Yeah. The dancing was fun." Logan agreed. He couldn't think of anything clever or charming to say to her. The only thing that kept going through his mind was the fact that she though he liked her. Which was true, he did like her. He crossed her off the list of potentials because she was a virgin, but that didn't mean he didn't _like_ her.

"I'm glad I met you." Rory said in a quiet voice.

Logan 's head snapped up, for all the things he said to her she was still glad to have met him. Deciding it was now or never. Stepping forward he put his hands on her waist pulling her gently to him and pressed his lips to hers.

Rory was taken by surprise by his action but quickly responded by placing her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she should push him as far away as possible, but again she was struck by the undeniable safety she felt when wrapped in his arms.

She heard a car horn beep in the background and knew that it was Glenn and Janet wanting to get going. Slowly she pulled her head away but remained in his arms, "Goodbye, Logan Huntzberger."

He gave her a sad smile before lightly kissing her forehead, "Goodbye, Rory Gilmore."

Rory quickly placed another soft kiss on his lips before walking away and disappearing into the van with one last wave to everyone.

Finn, Colin, Logan, Madeline and Louise all watched silently as the van Rory and Paris were in pulled onto the express way quickly disappearing into a mass of cars.

"Well, that was some send off." Finn said, nudging Logan 's shoulder.

Logan glanced at his best friends, "Uh, yeah," he nodded before walking quietly back towards his hotel room.

"I feel bad for him." Louise said, leaning into Colin.

"Why?"

"Because for the first time in his life he didn't get the girl."

Colin looked at her and shrugged, "He'll get over it. We're on our way to Fiji tomorrow, plenty of distractions."

"None of those girls will measure up to Rory." Madeline commented.

"Rory Gilmore is a great girl, there is no denying that, but I don't think Logan is going to spend too much time missing her."

Louise pointed up to the balcony of Logan 's hotel room. He was leaning over the railing just staring at the water with a frown set on his features. "He's upset, Colin."

"He'll get over it." Colin repeated. Louise might have known Logan longer than he had, but there was no way she knew him as well as he did. He'd known Logan since the sixth grade and he'd never moped over a girl. Never.

"What if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't then when we get to Fiji we'll get him so drunk he doesn't remember what was making him sad in the first place." Finn explained.

"What if Rory Gilmore is not just a girl he gets over? What if a night of complete drunken oblivion doesn't erase the fact that he has feelings for her? She goes to Yale, eventually he'll remember that and even if he doesn't she'll be around campus. They'll see each other."

"Yale is almost five months away besides it was a little more than a week; you don't fall in love with someone in a little more than a week. It doesn't happen, especially not to people like Logan ." Colin told her, his voice teetering on agitated.

Louise knew he was wrong; the intensity of that kiss, the overreacting when Rory saw Logan with that girl, it wasn't just coincidence. But to appease him she nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe he'll forget."

Finn shot her a look that clearly said he didn't think so and Louise nodded, but Colin didn't see that. Colin didn't see just how much Rory and Logan had affected each other in such a short period of time.

------------------------------

Rory was sitting in the backseat of the van completely spaced out, her kiss with Logan just kept replaying in her mind over and over again. "So who was the hottie that kissed you?" Janet asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The blonde you were kissing. He was gorgeous."

"You have a boyfriend." Rory said dryly.

"Speaking of," Paris said from the driver's seat, "How is Bubba doing? Does he miss his little lady? Of course, compared to him everyone's little. How does he distinguish big and little, anyway?"

"Shut up, Paris ." Janet snapped.

"If he was at our dorm when we weren't there I swear I will…" Paris threatened but was cut off by Glenn's shriek.

" Paris! I know we're in a van, a van that is bigger than the majority of the cars on the road but that car is bright and yellow. It's not hard to miss!"

"Either stop criticizing my driving or I am going to pull over and you can hitch-hike your ass back to Connecticut ."

"It's my van!"

"Point being?"

"Stop!" Rory exclaimed, "Will you all just stop?"

Paris glanced in the rearview mirror back at the solemn look on Rory's face. She knew Rory probably had no clue that Logan, along with the others, went to Yale and Paris was not in the business of getting peoples hopes up. She knew if Rory knew Logan went to Yale Rory would continue to harbor feelings for him, but Logan was on his way to an exotic island with plenty of girls. "Uh, yeah. Glenn put some music on. But none of that Yani crap."

"I like Yani and it's my van." Glenn said popping the disc into the CD player.

Paris knew Rory wasn't really in the mood to deal with the fighting so she simply pressed eject, took the disc and chucked it out the window. Glenn was about to object to the action when Paris glared at him and he immediately closed his mouth.

------------------------------

"Three girls, Logan."

"Yes, Finn. Only three girls."

"That's an all time low for you."

"I'm sorry if I am not living up to the expectations you have of me and my ability to sleep with random chicks."

"We've been here for three weeks and you've only slept with three girls. That's a girl a week. It's not even like you are spending the whole week sleeping with the same girl. You slept with one girl, one day out of the whole week. That's 18 days you've wasted."

"Very good, Finn. I think you should math teacher." Logan said sarcastically.

"Stop joking about this."

"I am certainly not going to take you seriously."

"You're all hung up on Rory so you refuse to go out and have a good time."

Logan glared at his friend, "That's not true."

"It better not be, because Louise told me she's back with her ex-boyfriend." Colin told him, which wasn't entirely true. Louise had said that Rory's ex-boyfriend, Jess had come back and Rory had shut him down but Logan didn't need to know that.

"Really?" Logan didn't understand why that bothered him so much, he didn't like the idea that Rory was with some other guy.

"Yeah, his name's Jess."

"That's a chick's name."

"Exactly. Why would you waste your time with a girl that likes to date guys with girly names?"

Logan was silent for a couple of moments, "I guess I wouldn't want to."

"See, you need to get out there and show these Fijian girls what Logan Huntzberger is all about."

"Ok." Logan nodded before getting up and walking up onto the upper deck of their yacht.

"Why would you lie to him?" Finn questioned.

"He's been looking forward to this trip and these girls forever, why let some girl he'll probably never think about again get in his way?"

"They will be going to the same school next year, working on the same newspaper. You don't think they won't have a few run-ins?"

"By then he'll be back to his old ways and Rory won't want him. I have nothing against Rory, in fact I think she's a great girl but she's just not right for Logan . They are too different."

Finn nodded and began walking towards the doorway. "Sure, they are different, but I don't think it's your decision to make."

------------------------------

"That's it. Get up!" Paris yelled barging into Rory's room.

"What? Why?"

"Because ever since we got back from Florida you've been an even bigger bookworm then you were to begin with."

"I have not."

"Yes, you have. The only interaction you've had with anyone besides me and your mother was Doyle at the newspaper and when you were caught in a mix between James Dean wannabe and Farmer John."

"Jess and Dean." Rory said agitated.

"I don't care. The point is you've been all mopey. I don't know if it was because they wanted you to drop a class or because your ex's have all decided to pay you a visit. All I know is that it better not be over Logan ."

" Logan? What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything." Paris said walking over and yanking Rory out of bed.

" Paris, stop it. I don't want to go anywhere or do anything. I'm studying! Did you not see the books, pens, pencils, highlighters and post-it notes that are lying all around me?"

"I saw them, but I don't care about them."

"My last exam is tomorrow and I need to study for it."

"There is such a thing as over preparing."

"Not for me."

Paris sighed at sat down at the foot of the bed while Rory reclaimed her stop in the middle of her books and papers, "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing."

"That's a lie. You've been in this weird funk ever since we left Florida. I'd love to tell you that since you've stopped screwing with my craft corner and allowing me to make fun of Janet's boyfriend you've been less of a pain in the ass, but I can't."

"Fine tonight when you're sleeping I'll hide your glue sticks."

"You know that's not what I'm getting at."

"Paris, I'm fine. I promise. It's just the rush of the end of the year. I've had exams and packing and I'm worried about my mom's inn being successful. Not to mention Dean and Jess keep popping up. I've just been stressed, that's all."

"I don't believe you." Paris said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I know."

"Just take it easy. I refuse to break in a new roommate next year." Paris joked before closing the door softly behind her.

Rory sighed and fell back onto the pile of pillows behind her. There was something wrong with her. She didn't know what it was. No, that wasn't true. She knew exactly what was wrong. She just didn't know why. Logan Huntzberger would not vacate her thoughts. She knew he was in Fiji probably partying and charming every girl he came across. Suddenly, Rory realized, she wanted to be the one he was charming.

------------------------------

Logan was leaning up against a bar talking to some girl who was rambling on and on about her tan lines when his cell phone went off. Silently thanking god for the interruption, he flashed the girl a smile, "I've gotta take this."

"I'll see you around, right?" The girl said, smiling seductively.

"It could be arranged." He told her giving one last smirk before departing through the back door of the club into the breezy night air. "Hello?"

"Huntz!" A voice greeted.

"Louise, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't a girl just call one of her best friends forever?"

"Normal girls could, you however can't."

"Fine, you caught me. Ok, so I was talking to Colin and he said you've been in this weird funk since spring break and then I was talking to Paris and she said that Rory was in a off mood as well so I…"

"What are you getting at?"

"That I think you both miss each other, you should call her. Text her. Something."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you both miss each other." She repeated.

"I'm sure that Jess can take care of any separation issues she may be having."

"Jess?"

"Yes, Jess. Apparently the ex-boyfriend that she took back."

"No."

"No what?"

"No she never took Jess back. Whoever your source is is lying to you."

"Colin told me you told him she was back together with her ex-boyfriend."

"No, I told Colin that Paris told me that Rory told her that Jess her ex-boyfriend showed up after like months of not speaking and wanted to whisk her away to New York. I never said she went with him."

"Really? Are you sure Paris heard what Rory said correctly?"

"I'm positive because after I talked to Paris , I talked to Madeline and Madeline told me that Rory told Paris the same thing."

"I cannot believe I understood that. When did I become such a big gossip?"

Louise laughed, "When you became my friend."

"So, she's not with Jess?"

"I'm almost positive that she isn't. But uh, just curious, does it matter?"

"Does what matter?"

"If Rory happens to be with someone."

"No." Logan responded, to quickly for Louise's taste.

"Really, so if I were to tell you she was going on a date with say…Robert Carnegie you wouldn't be the least bit, I don't know, jealous?"

"Jealous of Robert?"

"Yeah, jealous that Robert is going out with Rory."

"He's not really going out with her, is he?" Logan asked beginning to pace up and down the sidewalk.

"Answer the question."

"Louise…" He growled, frustrated.

" Logan …" She replied in a mocking tone.

"Just tell me!"

"No."

"Louise, I am standing on a sidewalk in front of a club. I am not going to argue with you."

"Then answer my question and I will answer yours."

"Yes! It would bother me, but not because I care who she's dating but because I hate Robert."

"But if you didn't care who she's dating then it wouldn't matter if it was Robert." Louise pointed out. She heard him sigh into the phone and knew she was right. They liked each other, they were going deny it but they did. "No, Logan. She's not dating Robert, but she did have a run-in with him the other day."

"How do you know all this?"

"She told me about this creepy guy named Robert who wouldn't take the hint she wasn't interested. I used process of elimination."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now admit that you have feelings for her."

Logan glanced at the club that was filled with tons of gorgeous girls. Then he closed his eyes and was greeted with an image of Rory Gilmore. If he admitted that he had feelings for Rory that was it. He couldn't go out with other girls, and then sleep with them after admitting he liked Rory. As sad as it was, he couldn't just throw everything he was used to away. His life revolved around drunken partying and one night stands. He didn't know anything else. "Louise, Rory is a great girl," he hesitated, "but my feelings for her are…platonic."

Louise was shocked at what she was hearing; she could not believe he was lying to her. "I hope you have fun lying to yourself, Logan." she said coldly before hanging up on him.

"Damn it." He mumbled shoving his cell phone back into his pocket. Rory Gilmore was not going to cause him so much trouble. He walked back into the club and immediately to the bar. "Three shots," he ordered. If he couldn't get her out of his head from free will, he'd have something do it for him.

* * *

**Another boring filler chapter but I promise it's leading somewhere! Reviews are always welcome.**


	9. The Mistake

**Thanks to Lourenda for betaing this for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Rory walked into the Dragonfly. She'd been home in Stars Hollow for only a little while, but it seemed like she'd never left. She was about to look for Lorelai but stopped when she saw Dean, "_Hi_."

"_Hey. I have to get this upstairs_." He said uncomfortably motioning to the door that he was holding.

"_Can't we talk_?" Rory questioned, he seemed angry when he left her dorm the other day after Jess had showed up.

"_What about_?"

"_He didn't stay_." Rory informed him.

"_Yeah. I don't care_."

"_Why are you so mad_?"

"_I'm not mad. I'm working_." Dean denied, wiping the imaginary dust off of the door.

"You sure seem a little mad."

"_I have to go_."

"_I told him to leave, Dean."_

"_You told me to leave, also_."

"Jess and I had some unresolved issues just because I needed to talk to him alone doesn't mean I ran off with him."

"Right." He hesitantly conceded.

"So, why did it bother you so much?"

"I thought you were back with him or something."

"_No, I'm not back with him. _Nor will I ever be."

"_I thought you were_."

"_Well, I'm not. But even if I was back with him, why would it bother you so much_?" Rory questioned. Dean had Lindsay, he said he was happy with her.

"It doesn't. I just…Don't like him."

"_Okay_."

"_And I...I don't want you with him_."

"_Right. Because he doesn't treat me right, right_?"

"_Right_." He mumbled leaning in closer to her.

"_And you wouldn't want me to be with someone who doesn't treat me right, because… you're my friend, right_?"

"Right...friend." Dean said. He was about to close the small gap between the two of them but shrieking noise of Rory's cell phone cut through the air and caused them to break apart.

"I should get that and you should…Work."

"Yeah. Work." Dean nodded as he hoisted the door back up and walked up the stairs with it.

"Hello?" Rory asked panicked as she answered her phone.

"Ror, what's wrong?" Louise asked on the other side of the phone.

"I may have just had a momentary lapse in sanity."

"Why?"

"You know how I told you I sent Dean away then talked to Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Dean thought I was back with Jess and he got all mad. Then I was just talking with Dean about it and he said he didn't want me with Jess and then we almost kissed!"

"He's married."

"I know! Exactly why I think I had a lapse in sanity."

"Calm down, you didn't actually kiss. Besides, why would you want to be with him anyway? You can do so much better."

"Yeah." Rory agreed, she was over Dean. In fact she hadn't even thought about him until she walked into the Inn . Logan was the one haunting her thoughts.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"It's the Dragonfly's test run."

"Oh! That's right. Paris mentioned that."

"Yep."

"Well, I just called to see what were up too. I've got to go."

"Uh, ok." Rory said a little suspicious, Louise never called just to see what was going on, "Bye."

"Bye!" Louise said before hanging up.

"That was weird." Rory mumbled to herself before she put her cell phone back in her pocket and began to walk in search of her mother.

-----------------------------

"She'll be in Stars Hollow."

"I told you she would be."

"I was double checking."

"You don't need to double check. I never get my facts wrong."

"It could happen."

"Not to me."

"I can name like three times it's happened."

"Like?"

"Not at this second but I could name some eventually."

"Exactly, none come to mind at this exact moment."

"Whatever."

"By you calling you her she probably became suspicious."

"No she's not!"

"When was the last time you called her just to chat."

"The other day."

"No. You called to ask if text sex was too kinky for a month and half long relationship."

"After we chatted."

"You called with a pretense."

"Oh shut up!" Louise whined, "Even if she is suspicious it's not like she'll even realize what's going to happen."

"I really don't think we should be doing this."

"It's not like they went out of their way to do it, it's a coincidence."

"Coincidence or not, she'll still probably get mad."

"Not if the outcome is what we hoped for. According to my source, all systems are a go. He's miserable." Louise exclaimed brightly.

"Ah, yes. It's wonderful that your friend for years is completely depressed."

"You are really raining on my parade! I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this would happen and you are making it sound like I am putting him through Chinese water torture."

"I am not. I'm just saying you should be prepared in the off chance this backfires."

"It won't."

"Things you can't possibly predict could happen."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your pessimistic attitude."

"Fine, I'll call you later to see however thing is going."

"If this is such a bad idea why are you still going to call and make sure everything is going smoothly?"

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Paris ." Louise laughed before hanging up her phone. Yep, she was a good friend and this was for their own good.

-----------------------------

Rory couldn't get that conversation she'd had with Louise out of her head. Though Louise hadn't said anything revealing it didn't mean there wasn't a hidden meaning. Rory was also having a hard time trying to comprehend what kind of mental episode she must have had for her to almost kiss Dean. Dean was married, married men were off limits especially her married ex-boyfriend.

"CDs, Ror. We need CDs." Lorelai said as she frantically walked up to her trying to organize papers in her hand.

"CDs. I can do that." Rory nodded. "You are aware Jason is in the other room?"

"I'm working on it."

"Just checking." Rory smiled then walked over and gave her mom a hug, "Don't worry, you're doing fine. Everyone is having a wonderful time except maybe Taylor and I even saw him crack a few smiles."

"You're my favorite kid ever, have I ever told you that?"

"I've pretty sure I'm your only kid."

"Making you my automatic favorite by default."

"I'm not sure that's any better."

"CDs." Lorelai said.

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Quickly!"

-----------------------------

"The Bangles? Nirvana? Red Hot Chili Peppers? The Go-Go's? U2?" Rory mumbled while looking through stacks of CDs in her room. "My god we have some eclectic musical tastes."

Scanning the rest of the stack she came across an old mix CD of nineties songs that Lane had made her as a gag gift. Staring at the track list on the back memories began to flood her mind.

"_Do you even know what the name of this song is?"_

"_When the Lights Go Out," she told him, "By…Five…It's some number…I think, ask Louise she'd know she was probably big on the boy band craze."_

"_When the Lights Go Out?" Logan repeated, raising an eyebrow, "That's…provocative."_

"_Hmm…So it is."_

"_I'll show you what it's all about; Babe I swear you will succumb to me, so baby come to me," Logan sang huskily in her ear._

"_So you do know this song after all." _

She remembered being in such close proximity to Logan was intoxicating, that dancing with him was just as much of a rush as drinking all of that punch. Her mind began to wander to when they slow danced and his arms were firmly holding her to his body. God, what she would give to go back and relive that, to feel like someone wanted her. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knocking at the back door.

Getting up to answer it she opened it to reveal Dean, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom…She mentioned she sent you on a hunt for some music."

"I see, any suggestions on what I should get?" Rory questioned as she motioned for him to come and help her search for the right type of music.

"_I hear Taylor's a big hip-hop fan." _Dean joked.

"_Oh, he hops with the hippest of them_."

"Yeah." Dean agreed as he glanced around her room, "Your room hasn't changed much, has it?"

"Not really, but I'm not here for the majority of the year, so its fine. It's familiar, I like familiar."

"So…Today was an interesting day…"

Rory knew he was referring to their almost kiss earlier, "Yeah…Interesting."

"_You know, I could be wrong, but somehow I had a feeling that maybe if _your phone_ hadn't have rang when it did-"_

"Dean…You have Lindsay."

"It's not working out with Lindsay, Rory. You called it when you said we were too young, you were right."

"That doesn't change anything." Rory said quietly.

"It does because I still love you." Dean told her. "Lindsay and I aren't happy. She's not happy, I'm not making her happy. I always made you happy. We were good together, you and I."

Rory took a deep breath, there it was. The familiarity she'd wanted, been craving was staring her right in the face. "Yeah, we were good together," she agreed stepping closer to him.

"We can be good together again." Dean told her stepping closer to her and pressing his lips to hers.

Rory couldn't help but feel comforted by the way the kiss felt, it felt familiar like something she experienced again and again.

Dean lowered Rory to the bed, their lips never parting. His hands traveled from her hair down to her sides, as if he was trying to memorize her body.

She could tell Dean was enjoying this, but as familiar as it was it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the chemistry, the spark, and the butterflies in her stomach when they kissed but she didn't get them. She hadn't gotten them in years from Dean. She got them from Logan . Logan, she should not be thinking of Logan while kissing Dean but she was. Dean should be thinking about Lindsay. 'Shit…Lindsay.' Rory thought as she pushed Dean off of her and shot up off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"This!" She motioned to them "This is wrong!"

"No, it's right. We're right."

"No!" Rory said as she began to pace running a hand through her already messy locks.

"Yes, Rory!" Dean said desperately trying to make her understand. "I love you."

Rory was about to say something when there was a knock at the door, walking past Dean she frantically answered it. Her lips still swollen from their kiss, her cheeks still flushed from the lack of oxygen, her hair and clothes still rumpled. "What?"

"Rory…"

Rory's eyes locked with the brown ones that belonged to the man standing on her doorstep and her heart instantly soared, "What…Why…How?"

"I came to see you. Our yacht needed to be…" Logan began but stopped when he saw Dean appear behind her. For the first time he took in her appearance then took in his. "You know what…Forget I bothered." he said coldly before turning and walking back towards his car.

"Logan!" Rory called as she flew off the porch to follow him.

Logan turned back to her, "You know what, I was wrong. I was holding myself back from all these girls in Fiji because for some reason all I could think about was you. Colin and Finn told me to let you go, that you didn't matter, but I couldn't. I couldn't let you go. Why I don't know, I ruled you out of possibility. You weren't supposed to stay in my thoughts but you did.

"So when a part to the yacht started to malfunction and we had to come back to the US to change boats I figured I'd finally get to see you. But here you are looking like you just got done fucking…" Logan said glancing at Dean, "_Him_. But that's fine. I can finally get you out of my head. But if the cuddling was the best part of the whole experience then odds are he didn't do it right."

" Logan! I…We…" Rory tried to defend to him but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't stop to give her a chance to explain.

"Save it! I don't care. I don't care about you or what you were doing. I don't need you. I can have any girl I want, any girl that's better than you." He told her before getting in his car and speeding off.

Rory stood there in shock, staring at the place his car once was in. He liked her, he really truly liked her and now… Now, he didn't care about her. He was off to erase any memory he had of her all because of a misunderstanding.

She heard Dean walk up behind her, but didn't acknowledge him until he tried to comfort her, "Ror…"

"No! Don't you dare touch me, go away. Go back to your wife, go back to Lindsay."

"I don't want Lindsay."

"Then that's your own damn problem, Dean! Forget about me, forget that this stupid night ever happened!"

"If this is about that guy, didn't you hear him? He doesn't want you."

"Fine!" Rory yelled, "I don't care, but I sure as hell don't want you either."

Rory saw headlights and hoped that maybe Logan had come back, maybe he'd listen to her explanation but her hope was crushed when she saw Lorelai get out of her jeep. "Do we have a problem here?"

"No." Dean mumbled.

"I think you should leave." Lorelai said as she approached the two, noticing Rory was practically breaking down.

"He doesn't want you, Rory." Dean muttered "I wanted you and you blew it. That was your last chance."

"Good!" Rory spat before tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Leave, Dean. Now." Lorelai growled as she wrapped an arm around Rory. "Come on, Hun. Let's go inside."

Rory silently nodded, this wasn't how the night was supposed to go. She was supposed to be helping her mother celebrate her Inn opening, not crying over the fact that the guy who had been on her mind for what seemed like ever thought she was having sex with her ex. No, things were not supposed to turn out this way.

Logan clenched his hands tightly to the steering wheel as he drove as fast as he could out of Stars Hollow, out of Rory Gilmore's life. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He should have listened to his friends, he should have just stuck with what he known.

She was supposed to be different, she was supposed to be pining over him like he'd been pining over her. Louise, Madeline and Paris all said she was miserable, that she missed him. Why had he believed them, why did he care? Girls pined over him all the time, this shouldn't be any different. Yet, it was. Of course it was different because for the first time he was pining as well and now he knew what a stupid mistake that had been.


	10. The Fault

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are great! And a special congrats to **paulanka1** who caught onto the Veronica Mars line.**

**Thank you to Lourenda for getting this back to me so quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Louise and Colin were sitting out on the dock by the yacht, "This is perfect."

"Yes, it is."

"I don't want you to leave again."

"It's only for a little while longer."

"Two months."

"I swear it will only seem like a month and a half."

"When did you get all sappy?"

Colin was about to respond when the sound of screeching tires in the near by parking lot stopped him. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know - a car?"

"This is a private dock."

"Go look."

Colin stood up and Louise followed behind him closely as they approached the parking lot. Once they arrived they spotted Logan's car, he was sitting in the drivers seat his head in his hands with his arms propped up on the steering wheel. "Do you think he's ok?" he questioned.

"Go check." Louise said waving in the direction of the car.

Colin cautiously walked up to Logan 's car and knocked on the window to get his attention, " Logan …You alright?"

Logan looked up and got out of the car, "No, Colin. I'm not alright." He yelled, "I just drove for almost an hour to go to some hick town where the girl I couldn't get out of my head lives."

"Right…"

"Well, imagine my surprise when I knock on the door to her house and lo and behold there she is with some guy looking like I had interrupted their little rendezvous."

"What?" Louise questioned.

"Yeah, Louise looks like you were wrong all along…it wasn't me that was going to screw this all up. It was her, she was the one I caught banging some floppy haired giant."

"Dean?"

"I don't know, I don't care. What I do know is I want this fucking yacht to be fixed so we can go back to Fiji and I can have fun. Forget whoever the hell Rory is."

"It's fixed now, Finn's already on it sleeping." Colin told him quietly.

"Then do whatever you need to do to get us the hell out of here." Logan told him walking towards yacht.

Colin turned towards Louise, "I told you this would happen."

"It's got to be some mistake. Rory would never sleep with Dean."

"Apparently she did and now I have to go on that yacht and see that for the first time in his life, my best friend got his heart broken."

"She didn't do it, Colin. There is some explanation he just didn't let her give."

"God, Louise! It's not his fault, its Rory's! Get it through your head you were wrong, you were wrong about everything." Colin practically screamed.

"Colin…"

"You know what, we're leaving. Bye." he told her and without another word he walked towards the yacht, taking out his cell phone to make the calls so they could leave.

Louise stood there watching as Colin disappeared onto the yacht, this didn't make sense. Rory knew that Dean was married; she knew he was off limits and Rory wasn't the kind of girl to go after someone else's man. At least intentionally, 'Oh god' Louise thought as she remembered their phone conversation earlier, what if she really had slept with Dean.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and instantly called Rory's phone but no answer, "Damn it!" Louise exclaimed rushing towards her car.

--------------------------------

"Mom, go back to the inn." Rory said sniffling.

"I come home to find my daughter, whose sobbing standing in the middle of the lawn staring at a fancy silver car that is speeding out of the neighborhood with her ex-boyfriend standing behind her, both of their clothes in a rumpled state. I'm not leaving without an explanation."

"Ok…You know how I told you about the guy I met on spring break?"

"The hot blonde?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, what about him."

"Well right before we left he kissed me, one of those kisses that no matter how hard you try you can't forget about."

"Those are the best kind."

"Yeah, well that was him in the fancy car. He came by because they had to get their yacht or whatever fixed but he saw Dean and assumed we had-" Rory broke off crying again.

"Please tell me you didn't."

Rory shook her head, "We didn't…But I kissed him, I wanted things to be like they used to be because the way I felt about Logan was so new I wanted things to be familiar. But then I kissed him and all I thought about was Logan, how Logan didn't kiss that way or how I didn't get butterflies like I did with Logan. I feel horrible, I kissed a married man and not only that, but the guy I can't stop thinking about hates me."

"We'll get to the fact that you made out with a married man at a later date. But Logan, he doesn't hate you, I'm sure."

"He pretty much said that he was glad he saw that so that he could finally get me out of his head, then he mentioned something about if cuddling was the best part then it wasn't done right."

Lorelai tried to stifle a laugh at that comment and received a look from Rory, "What? Kid's got a point."

"He's probably off to sleep with everything in a skirt."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"Yeah, Louise sent it to me one day and I just kept it."

"I suggest you use it."

"I can't call him!"

"Why not?"

"He hates me, he'll probably ignore it. Either that or he'll answer and bitch at me some more."

"But you never know until you try. Now I have an inn full of people and one very cranky Frenchmen in charge. I've got to go."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye, hon. Call him. When I get home I want a play by play of the conversation." Lorelai said before leaving the house.

Rory picked up her cell phone and turned it on. Sixteen missed calls, nine new voicemails and five unread text messages. She looked through the missed call list to find that Paris, Madeline and Louise had been calling like crazy and there was one call from Finn. She checked her voicemail and most of them were the girls telling her to answer then there was one from Finn:

"_Hey, Love. It's me…Finn. In case you couldn't tell my extremely sexy accent, in which case you have more than one sexy Australian calling you and we'll have to have a chat about that. Anyway, I heard about Logan 's visit. I also heard that he didn't stick around to get your side of the story. I know it's none of my business, but I still want to know. Call me, anytime you get this. Bye_."

She weighed her options of calling Logan or Finn. She knew she should call Logan not go through his friend, but calling him was not an option, she couldn't do it. Instead she opted to text message him, not some long drawn out plea but just a simple 'I'm sorry. It wasn't what you think. Call me, please.'

She scrolled through the list of missed calls and hit the call button, waiting for the other person to answer. "Hello?"

"Finn, its Rory."

"Rory! Thank god you called me back. Louise and Madeline are getting worried, have you called them?"

"And get grilled on details? I'd rather not."

"I'm going to grill you for details."

"Yeah, but your voice makes it sound so much better."

"You truly know how to flatter." Finn told her. "Ok, first things first…Are you still a virgin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that night at the hotel we played truth or date and you admitted you were a virgin. Is your innocence still intact?"

"Yes, Finn. I'm still as pure as I was the last time you saw me."

"Ok, good." Finn said, relieved that Logan was wrong on at least one account. "Second, who was the guy?"

"Truth?"

"Honesty is the best policy."

Rory sighed, she didn't know why she was so comfortable telling Finn all of this. He had a presence about him, even if he was only on the phone. "His name is Dean. He's my married ex-boyfriend."

"Married?"

"Married, wedded, betrothed--"

"I get the point, I'm just unaware as to why Logan thinks you had sex with your married ex-boyfriend."

"It could be because I kissed him, he then lowered me to my bed and we had a make out session before alarms when off in my head and the voices were saying 'Logan doesn't kiss like this' and I realized I should not be thinking about Logan while kissing someone else. I came to the realization Dean was in fact married, I jumped off the bed and then Logan knocked on the door. Not giving me enough time to fix my appearance."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"That beats the story about you making out with Paris by a long shot."

"I did not make out with Paris! She gave me a quick peck on the lips."

"Either way it's really hot."

"Ok…Back to the topic at hand, does Logan completely hate me?"

"Truth?"

"Honesty is the best policy." Rory said reiterating his words from before.

"He got on the boat and instantly began drinking saying how he wanted to completely erase the memory of you."

Rory felt her heart sink, "Oh…"

"I think he's just trying to blow off some steam. Once he works through his massive hangover tomorrow he'll probably think differently."

"Probably not. He was really angry."

"Love, I know you really don't know Logan very well, but Logan 's got a process when he's angry. He gets really pissed off, drinks, yells, and occasionally throws things. Then after a while he gets into an introspective drunk stage and he contemplates the situation and soon after he passes out for hours. He wakes up, usually with a large headache, downs some aspirin, takes a shower and is ready to rationalize the situation properly."

"What stage is he at now?"

"I'd say that he's well on his way to being introspective."

"I feel horrible."

"You didn't expect him to show up out of the blue and he shouldn't have expected you to wait for him."

"I haven't even known him that long!" Rory blurted out, "and half of that time I didn't even like him. But when we kissed there was like this connection and it sounds like a cheesy teen movie but it's true. There was a spark when he kissed me that I can't shake."

"Give him some time…He'll talk to you eventually."

"I sent him a text message."

"That could account for the throwing of his cell phone several seconds before you called."

"You are not helping."

"You asked me to be truthful and I am." Finn defended. "Now that I have some of the details I can try to calm him down…He's really plowing through my alcohol supply and we don't stop for another two days."

"Tell him I'm really sorry."

"I will," Finn assured her. "Now I think you should call Louise or one of the other girls because they really are worried about what happened."

"Worried or pissed off that they think I screwed up."

"Probably a combination of both."

"Goody."

"Don't worry. It'll all get settled soon enough."

"Yeah. Alright, I talk to you later. Thanks."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up and as soon as she did her phone began to ring with the caller ID glowing Louise's number. She knew she should answer, she knew she should clear up any misunderstanding that had taken place but she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball on the couch and mope about how she probably lost something great, before it even started.

This wasn't fair. She didn't really know him yet and now she'd never get the chance. She blamed Dean for making her think she could go back to the past, she blamed herself for being so naïve, and she blamed Logan for just showing up out of the blue. Her phone began to ring once again and after hitting the ignore button Rory turned it off and threw it onto the coffee table.

--------------------------------

"I can't believe you talked to her! Whose friend are you anyways?"

"I'm yours."

"Then why would you sit and talk teasingly with her, you know what happened!"

"I do know, apparently you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think it's a little petty that you are lashing out so badly because you think she was with someone else. Personally instead of the immense apologies she keeps handing out I'd say screw you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you didn't wait for her, did you?" Finn questioned looking directly at Logan. "Sure, you may have not slept with as many girls, but that number was still not nonexistent."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you are so angry and so hurt at what she supposedly did, but you were doing the same damn thing."

"It's not the same."

"Then tell me what's the difference?"

Logan sat there quietly at the table across from Finn. He had drank his rage away last night then slept off his hangover this morning and was now sitting on the deck of the yacht trying to understand how his best friend was siding with someone else. "It is different."

"Why?"

"It just is!"

"Well, you're right it is different because she never slept with him. That guy you saw, he was married."

Logan scoffed, "Their appearances said otherwise."

"She kissed him, she made a mistake and kissed him. Imagine my surprise when she confessed that she stopped it because he didn't kiss like you. Now I was a little confused because I don't think you are that great of a kisser, but she seems to beg to differ."

"Finn that was one night, we were drunk and it was truth or dare."

"Regardless I think you have some apologizing to do."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I can't because we weren't even dating and the idea of another guy kissing her, having sex with her drives me crazy. I can't constantly put myself through that. I think I'm better off with very shallow, very stupid girls that have no possibility of me becoming attatched."

Finn looked at the look on Logan 's face, 'The idiot actually believes that.' "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You are the biggest moron I've ever met."

"Says the man who thought Randy Jackson on American Idol was Michael Jackson's brother."

"Michael Jackson has a brother named Randy! It's understandable to get them confused."

"Whatever, Finn." Logan said staring out at the water. "How long until we dock?"

"You mean how long until we are on land so you can go and screw everything with boobs?"

"Yep that is exactly what I mean."

Finn was silent for a while, Logan was nothing if not stubborn and there were very few ways to change his mind. Carefully he chose his words and stood up "Look, I understand you've got this whole 'I've got to live while I can' theory. You're terrified that your life is set in stone and being tied down to one girl might seem like your fun is ending too soon, but I doubt you've looked at the other side. The side that shows just how great being with someone can be. How the comfort and all that stuff can be just as exhilarating. I may not be the best role model, but I truly believe you and Rory…You could have something. We dock around midnight tonight and now I am off to attempt to get Colin to stop sulking about a relationship he ended." And with that he walked away mumbling about bloody indecisive Americans.

Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Granted, Finn had brought up some valid points such as he had seen other girls, why had he expected Rory to wait? He also could have waited to hear her side of the story rather than driving off angry. He could have refrained from launching his cell phone across the yacht's living room when she text messaged him. He could have done a lot of things, but he didn't and the reason was simple he was terrified of getting too close to her. Leaving him vulnerable to become attached to something as unpredictable as another human.

It was then and there he remembered that she went to Yale, the same school he'd take up attending again in the fall. He decided he'd wait out the summer, have his fun. Then, if and only if he still remembered who Rory Gilmore even was, he'd think about a relationship with her. He'd consider letting her get close to him. But there was a little voice inside his head that continued to say, 'Who says she's going to wait for you?' and it sounded an awful lot like Finn.

--------------------------------

Rory woke up to a loud banging as she opened her eyes she couldn't remember going to bed, but that was a different issue. Right now she wanted to find a way to make the slamming on her door stop. "Go away!"

"Rory Gilmore, you open this damn door right now!"

"Or you could just turn the knob and do it yourself."

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very angry Louise, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to sleep, but now that you are here it seems a little pointless doesn't it?"

"You are screwing with people's emotions, Rory!" Louise told her loudly. Rory couldn't remember drinking, but yet she felt as if she had a hangover. "You can't just lead people on!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Logan! You lead him on, you lead us all on to believe you liked Logan and then he comes and catches you with someone else…Who was married!"

"I didn't do it and I'm sick of explaining that I didn't."

"What?"

"I made a mistake by kissing him and I made another by making out with him, but I didn't sleep with him. That's the end of the story."

"Ok. Calm down it will all be ok. Just relax."

"No it won't be," Rory exclaimed. "I liked him…I didn't even know him and I liked him. Now I might as well forget I ever met him."

" Logan understands people make mistakes."

"He shouldn't have to understand! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It'll all get straightened out."

"No…It won't because it doesn't need to. There is nothing to straighten out. He thinks he saw something and if he can't even give me a minute to explain myself it wouldn't work out anyway, he doesn't and won't trust me."

"Rory-"

"Save it. It's done, I'm over it."

Louise sighed and nodded even though she knew it was far more complicated than that.

* * *

**There it is, the next chapter. Reviews are welcome! Oh, and Happy Mother's Day!**


	11. The Run in

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days _

The summer flew by and Rory was excited to go back to Yale. She spent her free time hanging out with Paris, Madeline and Louise. There was little mention of any of the guys since the yacht incident and Rory was happy to keep it that way.

She'd also done a little writing for the Stars Hollow Gazette, worked with her mom at the Dragonfly and tried as hard as she could to forget about Logan . Which, for some reason, was harder than she expected it to be. Every time a blonde guy on the beach would hit on her, she'd think of him. Whenever she heard cheesy bubblegum pop songs she'd think of him. It was getting a little bit easier to not think about him and now she'd have school as an extra distraction.

"_I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and, gee, Mom seemed to really like him." _Rory listened to Marty explain some of the details of his summer while they ordered coffee.

"_I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now_."

"_My dad looked relieved_."

"_He did not_."

"_I heard him say, 'whew'_."

"That's an interesting summer you sure had."

"Yeah, how about you? How was yours?"

"Not nearly as exciting as yours." She laughed as they took their coffee and began to walk away from the cart when someone knocked into Marty.

"_Oh sorry_." Marty mumbled apologetically.

The group of guys didn't even have to turn around for Rory to recognize them, but she was too stunned to say anything. "_No, seriously, you couldn't see me there_?" Colin asked.

"_Not everyone's staring at you, Colin_." Finn chimed in.

"_Hey, I know you._" Logan said, not even looking at Rory while he was speaking to Marty. "_No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort._"

"_Maytag repairman_." Finn said in an attempt to lighten the tense mood that was now looming over them.

"_I've bartended for you -- for your parties_." Marty explained, causing Rory to glance up at her friends. Poor Marty. She'd seen how they'd treated their help and she was assuming that they weren't any different to him. Her eyes then wandered back to Logan and the girl whose body his arm was slung over.

"_That's right, you have. You're a talented man_." Logan nodded. "_He makes a kick-ass margarita_," he told Rory.

"Good to know." Rory mumbled.

"_Yeah, well… It's good to see you again. What's your name_?" Logan questioned looking at Marty again.

"_Marty. Uh, this is Rory_."

"_Hi_." Logan said without an ounce of emotion in his voice or even a glance at her, "_So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all_?"

"_Nope_."

"Good, I'll call you." He said before turning away, the girl still close to his side.

Rory stood there unable to believe what was taking place. She wasn't supposed to see him again. He wasn't supposed to be at Yale.

Colin turned to Marty, "_Excellent shirt_." Then turned and glared at Rory. "_I can see what you see in him._"

"_Don't be an ass, Colin_." Logan called over his shoulder.

"_Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small_." He smirked before turning around and walking to catch up with Logan .

Finn looked at Rory and brought his hand up to motion for her to call him then took off as well.

"_I kind of hate those guys_."

Rory glanced behind her to see Logan whisper something in the girl's ear. "_Really? I can't see why_."

_I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise _

"He makes a kick-ass margarita?" Louise said exasperatedly, "That's all he said to you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie?"

"I wish I was at Yale so I could go and kick his ass."

"Why?" Rory asked as she walked around the Yale campus putting up posters for Paris .

"Because you apologized, you tried to tell him your side of the story, you talked to Finn and yet he still thinks he has the right to act like an ass. That's not fair."

"It's fine. I can avoid people with the best of them."

"Yale might seem big, but when you have to share it with those three, it's going to seem microscopic."

"I'll manage, besides it's only Colin and Logan that have a problem with me. Finn and I are on good terms."

"He makes a kick-ass margarita…Seriously!?"

"On that note I think I'm going to hang up. Leave you to stew over that statement while I try to comfort Paris ."

"Fine, but once Maddie and I properly analyze it, I'm calling back."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Tell Paris I love her and I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." Rory said hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket. She had successfully hung up all of the posters she was supposed to around campus - without running into Finn, Colin or Logan.

She walked into the corridor of her building when there they were, all three of them. 'Of course.' Rory thought to herself as she walked to her room as quietly as she could not to draw attention to herself.

She had gotten the lock open without any problems, but opening the door seemed to catch their attention. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't hear you?" Finn questioned turning around.

"I was hoping." She mumbled.

"I've got ears like a dog." He proclaimed walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Finn."

"Ok, so I'm here because I've found the love of my life and I believe she resides in this building."

"Do you know her name?"

"It's short."

"That's helpful."

"She was my soul mate, love. I've got to find her."

"Maybe her room is on the second floor."

Finn squinted at her then smiled brightly, "I think it was!"

"Well, go see…She could be the one."

Finn quickly ran up the stairs with Colin following him. Leaving Logan alone with Rory. The silence was killing Rory, she hated awkward silences and this was no exception. He was staring at her as if he expected her to say something, almost as if he wanted her to apologize to him again. But she was past feeling bad for what happened and refused to apologize for something she hadn't done. "Shouldn't you be shooting out some witty remark about me sleeping with someone then storming out like an angry five-year-old?"

"Forgive me, I'm still not done polishing my jokes about you banging the bartender. They should be ready by tomorrow in case you want to hear them."

"What's your issue, Logan?" Rory asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You walked away, you wouldn't answer my calls or text messages and now you are standing there looking at me like I owe you something."

"You do."

"What? What could I possibly owe you? I sure as hell don't owe you an apology."

"You owe me a chase."

"A chase?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked because she had no idea what he was talking about.

"When the boat broke we had two choices. We could come back to the States to fix the yacht, risking breaking down in the middle of nowhere or we could dock at a closer location and just change yachts completely. Finn and Colin were more than willing to just switch, but I wanted to come back. I made the choice for us to come back to the States for one day to get the stupid boat fixed, but believe it or not my motive was not because I was lazy and didn't want to move my shit from one place to another. I wanted to see you. Plain and simple, I wanted to see you. You were on my mind constantly and I had to see you. I chased _you_. I ran after _you_ after you left Florida . You owe me the chase."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Rory said quietly. "You didn't want to listen to my explanation on the phone or from your friends. Why would I waste my time going to Fiji just for you to shoot me down?"

"To prove that you had the slightest interest in me."

"Well, if you're so slow that you didn't guess that the tons of phone calls, e-mails and texts were to imply I had an interest in you, I think I made right choice by not going."

Logan just stared at her, she had just reasoned her way out of the one excuse he could think of as to why he was mad at her. Over the summer he had come to terms that she hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't seem to call her.

"Besides, I doubt you missed me." Rory said after a long silence.

"What?"

"You are trying to make me feel guilty. You are trying to make me chase you, but you are chased more than anyone by other girls. Why would you want me? What could I possible do for you that other girls won't? Because off the cuff I can name about three things those girls will do for you that I won't."

He couldn't think of anything to say, she wasn't wrong, "I think you're looking for excuses."

Rory shrugged, "Probably. I've got things to do. Have a good year." She told him before disappearing into her dorm and closing the door.

Sighing Logan took on last glance at the closed door then walked up the stairs to find out what Colin and Finn were up to.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck _

Logan and Finn had gone back to their dorm after Finn figured out that the girl he was madly in love with wasn't exactly madly in love with him and threatened to call campus security on him.

"What did you honestly expect her to do?" Finn questioned. "Does she strike you as the type to see you and start begging for you to give her another chance? She apologized several times for something she really didn't even need to and you ignored it. As far as I am concerned you dug yourself into this hole."

"I'm still attracted to her."

"Of course you are. You aren't blind."

"There is also something about her that gets under my skin."

"In case you forgot, that was the basis of her appeal to you."

"She won't give in."

"She's got no reason to."

"I know! But any other girl would just give in!"

Finn smiled, "Exactly."

"I don't do girls who debate and argue."

"You haven't really been doing many girls anyway."

"When I told her my reason I swore I saw her roll her eyes at me," Logan told him, "never has a girl rolled her eyes at anything I said."

"Most of them don't get the backhanded comments you're making to begin with."

"I'm going to the pub."

"Have fun."

"You're not coming along?"

Finn shook his head, "I'm going to that Asher Fleming thing at the girl's dorm."

"Why?"

"Rory and Paris are my friends and despite the fact that I am terribly disturbed by the concept of Paris and the professor I still feel I should at least stop by."

Logan looked at Finn as if he had just grown a second head, since when did Finn do friend things for anyone except Colin, himself, Madeline, Louise and Steph? He had obviously misinterpreted how close Finn had gotten to Rory and Paris. "Well, have fun."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I don't know because you like Rory and Rory will be there. And when you like someone proximity is as good thing regardless of how they feel about you."

"Stop watching Dawson's Creek reruns."

"I just can't get over how Joey could - for one second - consider being with Dawson. Those eyebrows!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Don't you have someone to woo?"

"I'm not wooing anyone. I don't woo people, they woo me."

"Have you ever considered that maybe the girl you should be wooing is worth the effort to woo?"

"Ok. Stop saying woo."

"I'm serious."

"Mark it on the calendar."

"Fine," Finn said standing up and walking towards the door, "don't woo her. Never fall in love and end up either alone or with a trophy wife that you'd never love so you're screwing secretaries and interns on the side."

"You honestly think this one girl will change everything?"

"When that one girl is Rory Gilmore."

_To everything you are _

Rory was looking around at the people who were in her dorm for Asher Fleming's wake when she saw Finn walk in. "Hey."

"Hello, love."

"Hi, Finn." Paris said walking up to him, "_Thank you for coming. Please feel free to take a book_."

Finn picked up at book from the pile Paris had motioned to, "Uh…Thanks." Paris nodded then solemnly walked to the other side of the room.

"You can put the book back." Rory said giving Finn permission as he looked at the book as if it were a foreign object that could possibly attack him.

"Good. I have enough of those laying around my dorm that I am supposed to use for my classes." He laughed putting the book down on the table then looked around, "_Interesting crowd._"

"_Yeah, most of the people have no idea they're at a wake. They think it's some weird theme party. I've spent the entire evening trying to get people to stop referring to Asher as 'the old dead dude.'."_

"_Does Paris know?"_

"_Paris, thank goodness, is Paris ."_

"That's good."

"Why'd you come?"

"I saw the posters you were hanging up and I thought should come. We're friends, are we not?"

"We are, but this doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

"It's not. To be honest the thought of Paris and Asher Fleming will probably give me nightmares for weeks."

"You can leave. You did your good deed for the day."

"Day? Shouldn't this bee good enough for at least a couple of weeks?"

Rory shook her head and was about to make another comment when her eyes widened at the sight of a group of guys trying to hall a keg in. "Oh god."

Finn spun around to see it and tried to stifle a laugh, "Don't worry. I'll divert them towards Logan's dorm. We haven't had a party in a good while."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Stop by after this is over."

"I make no promises."

With a wave goodbye Finn walked over and began to direct the guys out the door.

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words _

Rory had been trying to tell people that this wasn't a party all night. She'd suggested closing down, but Paris had flipped out telling her Asher deserved more respect. Which would have been fine if Paris was out here, but she wasn't. She had locked herself in her room and periodically popped her head out to make sure that there was still a wake going on.

Her mind wandered to her encounter with Logan today. A chase. He wanted her to chase him. She still had no idea what he meant by that. She hadn't told him to come back to the States on a potentially dangerous yacht just to see her. She certainly wasn't going to chase him all the way back to Fiji after the harsh things he'd said to her.

Hearing noise, Rory looked over and noticed that once again someone was trying to bring in another keg. "Oh for the love of god," She mumbled. "Please take your party somewhere else."

"Like?" The guy questioned.

"I hear there is a huge blow up happening a couple of buildings down."

"I don't believe you." The guy said skeptically glancing at Rory. The keg was heavy and if he didn't have to carry it around, he wasn't going to.

"No, there is. It's huge. Tons of hot drunk chicks, man. You gotta check it out." A voice said walking up to the group.

"Really?"

"Was just there."

"Alright." The guy said looking at his friend as they hoisted the keg back up and began to walk down the corridor.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Rory questioned Logan coldly.

"There's actually a party?"

"At your dorm."

"Really?"

"Finn started one when the first group of guys tried to hull a keg in here."

"Lanny won't be too happy about this."

"Who's Lanny?"

"My roommate."

"Finn's not your roommate?"

"No," Logan let out a chuckle, "I wouldn't room with Finn even if my life depended on it."

Rory smiled despite herself, "He can't be that bad."

"You're right. He's an absolutely horrendous roommate. We were roommates at boarding school, not an experience I ever want to relive."

"Why?"

"He's a slob first and foremost. Then there's his dislike of the sun."

Rory laughed as she remembered the many times over spring break Finn had proclaimed his hatred for the sun, but her smile quickly vanished. This was Logan she was talking to. The guy who didn't trust her, who didn't want to trust her. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for Finn."

"Oh. Well, now you know where he is."

"Yeah. I guess I do." Logan said, looking around the empty dorm room. "Are you done here?"

"I wish, but no. Paris is keeps poking her head out occasionally to make sure the door is still open and the wake is still taking place for anyone who wants to give their respects."

"I think it's safe to say that no one else wants to."

"Maybe so, but Paris is my friend and she lost someone that meant something to her. The least I can do is help her do this."

"I can stay here…With you, if you want."

"It's ok. You can go to the party. Check out those 'hot drunk chicks' you were talking about." Rory said coldly.

Logan stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging, "Not that interested."

"I doubt that." Rory mumbled.

_But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard_

_

* * *

_

I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last one. Thank you to Lourenda, my beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some of the dialoge is from 'Written In The Stars' and the song is "All Hail the Heartbreaker" by The Spill Canvas.


	12. The Obvious

Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Where is Logan ?" Finn asked as he quickly scanned the party that was becoming increasingly large as each hour passed.

"Are you worried that he's gonna be upset about the party you decided to throw in his dorm without his permission or will it be the fact that his own roommate is threatening to call campus security to shut it down?" Colin remarked.

"All of the above."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that once that ridiculous wake ended at Rory's dorm, she'd come here and her and Logan could possibly talk."

"Well, it appears your plan has backfired."

"No shit Sherlock, but the question is where the hell is he?!"

"You have two options."

"They are?"

"He's either getting plastered at the pub or he's already found a bedmate for the night."

"No! He's not supposed to find bedmates…He's supposed to be with Rory." Finn whined.

Colin rolled his eyes, "You need to calm this party down."

"That my dear friend will be your job."

"Why?"

"You are far more of a buzz kill than I could ever be."

"Fuck you." Colin said walking away and began to start clearing people out of the dorm room.

-----------

Rory was sitting on the chair in the corner of her dorm while Logan sat on the couch, she hadn't said anything to him in hopes that he would leave but he didn't. He just sat there skimming through one of the books that Paris had left out.

"I think I'm going to close the door now." Rory said breaking the silence.

"That sure would make the draft go away." Logan told her not even glancing up from the book he was skimming.

"Apparently you didn't catch the subtly of that statement."

"Guess not."

"Leave."

"Why would I do that? I'm completely enthralled by this wonderful piece of literature."

"Then take it with you."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Reading it at my dorm just wouldn't be the same."

"How come?"

"Because who is going to send deathly glares in my direction as I read?"

"I'm sure your roommate could do that for you."

"No, Lanny just doesn't have the same hateful stare that you do."

"Then ask one of the girls you've slept with then ditched…I'm sure they've got some pent up hatred."

"I could but my life might potentially be at risk, believe it or not some of those girls aren't exactly emotionally stable."

"Shocker." Rory deadpanned.

Logan closed the book he hand been flipping through. "I can't keep this up, that book is exceptionally boring. It's like he took every word from an SAT prep course, randomly put them into sentences then called it a masterpiece."

"Well, since you aren't completely enticed by the book you can go."

"So if I was still enticed by the book I could stay?"

"No…Besides why do you want to stay? Aside from the conversation that started less than five minutes ago I haven't said a word to you, no one has come into the dorm to speak to you, the books are mind numbingly boring and according to your little spiel earlier you don't want anything to do with me. So I repeat, why do you want to stay?"

"To bug you?" He said more as a question.

Sighing, Rory stood up, "Its working."

"Good."

"Leave."

"Why don't you come to the party that is apparently taking place at my dorm with me?"

Rory wanted to hit him really, really hard. Not only would he not leave, he was sending her so many mixed messages. First he was yelling at her about not chasing him and now he was inviting her to go to a party with him? The boy needed to make up his mind. "I don't think so."

"It'll be fun."

"Fun? I doubt I'll have fun watching a bunch of drunk people bump and grind with each other, I doubt I'll have fun watching you get drunk and find some girl to bump and grind with. I'll pass, thanks."

"Bump and grind? I think the bump part was dropped about 10 years ago."

"You know what I mean."

"Have you ever even been to a college party?"

"Contrary to popular belief college isn't all about partying."

"It's not all about partying, but it is a little…It's the experience."

"The experience? The experience of getting sent home by campus security after a party gets raided? I could live without that."

"If you never do anything risky you'll live a sheltered life."

"I don't do risky things?"

"Doesn't sound like it."

For some reason, that struck a cord with Rory, she did do risky things like developing feelings for a playboy she met on spring break "I guess you have me pegged already, goodbye."

"Where's the spontaneous and fun girl I met this past spring…The one who made me dance to lame pop music?"

Rory glared at him "She left, disappeared when she was accused of something that didn't happen." Rory began to walk towards her bedroom. "Lock the door when you leave."

Logan watched as she disappeared into what was probably her bedroom then closed the door. Shaking his head, he noticed a pad of paper and a pen on the coffee table. He glanced back at the close door and back at the paper, he quickly jotted a note down for her then left.

-----------

Arriving back at his dorm her found Colin sitting on the recliner flipping channels and Finn sitting upside down on the couch. There wasn't any traces of the party Rory said was taking place, was she lying just to get him to leave? "I heard there was a party."

"There was."

"Where'd it go?"

"Away."

"Why?"

"Lanny's a fun sucker." Finn whined.

"Is Lanny even here?"

"Nope, went to his girlfriends."

"Then why does it matter?" Logan questioned. None of the stuff in the dorm was actually Lanny's, the only things that belonged to him were the things in his bedroom.

"Don't know." Finn said as he readjusted himself so he was right side up "Where were you?"

"Out."

"With?"

"People."

"Where?"

"Places."

"Can't you just answer the stupid question?" Finn questioned exasperatedly.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because the party was Finn's impromptu attempt at getting you and Rory to talk and it won't work if you were out banging some other chick."

Logan glanced at his watch, "It's not even eleven thirty."

"So?"

"You know my policy on overnight dates."

"Ah, yes the ever ingenious plan of not starting the sex until at least one in the morning. Meaning they will sleep longer giving you ample time to ditch them the next day. How noble." Colin deadpanned.

"Says the man who helped perfect this system."

"Incase you hadn't noticed I'm-"

"Not actually dating anyone. You broke up with Louise remember?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"That was months ago…You really need to either fix it or get over it." Finn advised.

"Who are you to be giving relationship advice?" Colin questioned.

"The only one without my head up my ass! You're still stuck on Louise because you broke up with her for a reason that wasn't actually true but yet your pride just won't let you admit you were wrong. Then you have Logan- "

"Can't you leave me out of this?"

"No because you are, in all actuality, the reason for Colin's predicament because you couldn't just call before you went and saw Rory or stuck around to get the truth from her. Leaving both Louise and Colin to believe she did something horrible to you. Louise of course sided with her friend while Colin stayed loyal to you and here we are gents…Both of you stuck on girls who don't want you anymore." Finn yelled.

"Why are you so pissed off about this?" Logan questioned. He'd never seen Finn so worked up over other people's problems.

"Because believe it or not I do care about you two dumbasses and I've formed a sort of bond with Rory and Louise. To see you two hurt those two girls because you can't swallow your own damn pride is ridiculous. You both should have just waited and gotten the facts before jumping to conclusions."

Colin and Logan stood there stunned, usually Finn played the role of the drunken lout but here he was yelling at them to get their acts together.

"Logan …Is he drunk?" Colin stage whispered.

Logan robotically blinked, "I don't know."

Finn just shook his head and walked out of Logan's dorm.

"Do you think he's right?"

"Finn's usually the most insightful when he's plastered and with that little tirade he just gave us I don't think he was…"

"A sober Finn making sense…If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it."

-----------

Rory woke up to find the note that Logan had written on the coffee table apologizing for what he said. "I don't have enough coffee in my system for this." she mumbled under her breath as the phone rang.

Grabbing the phone, she threw herself back on the couch, "Hello?"

"Hello, sunshine!"

"Louise? Why are you up so early?"

"Who said I even went to bed?"

"Good point. So why are you calling?"

"I heard that you had an interesting night."

"I did not."

"Not according to Finn, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. He showed up at Paris's wake looking for Finn, who had already left. Instead of leaving he decided to stay, against my wishes. Then after about and hour and forty five minutes I told him he should leave, he argued then asked where the girl he met in Florida was."

"And you said?"

"She disappeared when she was accused of something she didn't do."

"Ok…I know this goes against everything I've been trying to do since you two met but I think you should sit down and talk with him."

"Why? So he can make a joke about me having sex with Dean…though, he'd probably make a Green Giant reference like everyone else."

"He handled it badly, yes. But he was scared of what he was feeling for you and when he saw that you could possibly not be feeling the same thing he ran."

"He shouldn't have."

"Says the girl with a history of running."

"I don't think I even like him anymore. We're obviously not meant to be."

"Liar."

"I'm not." Rory weakly denied.

"I know that Logan may not be who you've pictured yourself with but you two have amazing chemistry. You've seen _The Notebook_…You tell him when he's being an arrogant son of a bitch and he tells you when your being a pain in the ass…It's a match made in heaven."

"Why would I want to be with someone who's an arrogant son of a bitch?"

"You're missing the point."

"Apparently."

"You're never going to get there if you don't put yourself out there and take a chance."

"What?"

"I'm saying you could love Logan ."

"I could not."

"Why?"

"Because! He's…Not stable, ok? He likes to party and go out. He likes variety and I'm none of those things. I don't go out and party, I stay home and study or read. I like to go home and watch movies with my mom. I don't have sex everyday, hell I don't have sex at all. I can't afford fancy things or to just fly off in the middle of the week. I don't do those things, he does. He can't love me and why would I invest my feelings so much in someone who won't do the same?!"

"You don't know until you give him a chance."

"I think its better that I don't."

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met!"

Rory did not want to be in this conversation anymore, "I've got to go."

"No you don't! You're avoiding the topic!"

"Bye!" Rory blurted quickly before hanging up the phone.

She no longer wanted Logan, he had proved that he didn't trust her and trust was an important thing to have with anyone you consider spending time with. Sighing, she walked into her room to get ready for the day. She had things to do and none of those things consisted of thinking about Logan Huntzberger.

-----------

"Party tonight." Finn said as he ran up to Rory later that day.

"There was a party last night."

"That was impromptu. Tonight it's actually planned, there is going to be sustenance and everything."

"You mean like lemons and limes." Rory laughed thinking about Louise and Paris's conversation in Florida .

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"So are you in?"

"I don't know…Classes are starting up soon…" Rory stalled, she knew Logan would be there and she had promised herself earlier she would not deal with him anymore.

"Classes don't start for three more days. Think of this as the last hurrah."

"Finn-"

"Please, Rory. You've got to come!" Finn pouted before she could reject his offer.

"I'm not staying late."

"Of course not."

"And I'm bringing Paris ."

"Colin shouldn't have to be the only buzz kill there."

"I'm not dressing slutty."

"Now that I can't agree to."

"I'm not going if it requires me to wear a short skirt and tiny shirt."

"Fine, if I can't persuade you maybe my back up can."

"Back up?"

"Ladies!" Finn called waving a hand behind him.

Before Rory could even glance behind her, Madeline and Louise ran up to her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard there was a party."

"What about school?"

"We'll be back in time." Madeline assured her.

"I just talked to you this morning."

"On a cell phone." Louise said in a 'duh' tone.

"Right…"

"Now, I'll leave you ladies to chat. Party starts at nine thirty, ten-ish. My dorm."

"See you then." Louise said as the three girls waved him goodbye, then turned to Rory "Now, about the wardrobe…We can't allow you to be dressed all frumpy."

"I do not dress frumpy."

Madeline glanced over Rory's hoodie and jeans, "We'll work on your definition of frumpy later right now we have to go get you killer party outfit."

"I do not need a killer party outfit."

"You do." Louise agreed, "Especially if you want to drive Logan crazy!"

"Did you listen to a word I said on the phone?"

"Yeah…There was a whole lot of denial going on…Now let's go!" Louise said pulling Rory's arm.

"We've still got like five hours before the party."

"Like that's enough." Madeline scoffed.

Rory looked at her friends as if they were crazy before the pulled her off to turn her into a human Barbie doll.

_-----------_

"I'm so proud of myself." Finn said as he glanced around the party.

"You've really kicked your parties up a notch this year. I'm impressed." Logan conceded.

"I throw a hell of a party."

"You do."

"Good booze selection."

"Indeed."

"Good music."

"Of course."

"And of course the lovely Misses Gilmore, Grant and Lynn."

Logan nodded as he only half listened to Finn while his eyes scanned the party before him "Exactl-…Wait, what?"

"Did I not mention I invited them?"

"No…"

"Must of slipped my mind."

"I'm sure."

"Damn…" Finn muttered.

"What?"

"We were on a beach with her and yet I never noticed how long her legs were."

"Whose?"

Finn scoffed, "Gilmore's."

Logan knew looking could potentially be dangerous, he'd see only see what he already knew: that Rory Gilmore was nothing short of gorgeous. He looked up and caught a glance of her. Her head was hanging low and she had a firm frown on her lips as if she was ashamed or upset to be there. He hadn't known her long but he could tell those weren't her clothes, it obviously was Louise and Madeline's doing.

"She's beautiful." Logan mumbled.

Upon hearing these words, Finn spit his drink out "What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You called her beautiful!" Finn accused. Normally, calling a girl beautiful wasn't unheard of except when it was coming out of Logan Huntzberger's mouth. The adjectives usually used by Logan were 'hot', 'pretty' and 'cute' but the word beautiful had never been uttered about anything other that cars or sailboats.

"So?"

"So? So? So?" Finn yelled, each world becoming louder and more dramatic, "It's like I don't know you anymore!" he said as he walked away.

Logan moved over so he was sitting at the bar that Finn had set up. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but it was long enough for him to down a few drinks as well as watch Rory a take a couple herself as well.

He watched as she glided out to the makeshift dance floor and began to dance with Louise and Madeline, she wasn't drunk but she wasn't completely sober either. He knew guess she was under some influence for her to be walking towards him "Are you going to sit there all night?"

"That was the plan."

"Louise said she requested a song for us to dance too."

"I don't want to dance."

"It's a fast song." She told him with a smirk, as if that was going to change his mind.

And it did. Logan no longer had control over his actions once she flashed that smirk at him, "Fine."

Rory just smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and then walked towards the dancing area. "You just wanna grind up against me." She teased.

"Don't you mean bump and grind?"

Rory let out a small laugh before she realized the song Louise had requested was playing, "Louise sure thinks highly of you doesn't she?"

"She's right."

"Show me." Rory smiled as she began to dance with him.

_And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on_

Rory turned around and leaned herself against Logan's body, swaying her hips back and forth. Logan swallowed, he realized that every time he danced with this girl he was overwhelmed with the urge to drag her back to his room and do unspeakable things to her. "Having fun?" He questioned as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I still haven't seen you prove that you're the one who's 'got it goin on'." Rory told him matter of factly.

_If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's me_

"Then I guess I've got to fix that." He smirked as he spun her around, his hands still firmly on her hips as they grinded together.

Rory couldn't believe how she was reacting to him. She had been trying to convince herself that she had no feelings for Logan, that what they had was simply due to the warm temperatures of Florida . She was apparently, very wrong.

She felt his hand slid up the side of her body and she let out a small involuntary moan, "Still doubting?" he asked, whispering lowly in her ear.

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a... bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a... bad boy  
Get it like it could be would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a... bad boy_

Madeline, Louise and Finn were standing at the bar, watching as Rory and Logan danced.

"The Backstreet Boys…Seriously?" Madeline questioned.

"Their relationship sort of began with bubblegum pop, I figured why not continue it…Besides, Logan is a pretty good bad boy."

Finn scoffed and took a swig of his drink "I'm far more bad then he is."

"Look." Louise said pointing out to the dance floor where Logan and Rory were now making out. Logan had his hand anchored in Rory's hair while her arms were on his shoulders attempting to pull him closer.

"He works fast." Finn laughed.

"No, there has just been a lot of build up."

_If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative  
Honey, yes  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin'  
Baby, oh yes_

"…Dorm." Logan broke away panting.

"What?" Rory questioned, trying to catch her breath.

"Go…my dorm."

Rory looked into his eyes, darkened by lust. They reflected exactly what she was feeling. Glancing over to see Louise and Madeline distracted by Finn, she nodded, "Let's go."

Logan took Rory's hand and led her towards the door, disappearing before either of their friends could catch them.

_And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on_

_

* * *

_I couldn't help myself! I was watching a video on you tube and this song was the background and I figured why not. Reviews are always welcome. 


	13. The Rules

I know, I know. My updating has been less than stellar but I've been forced to get a job. Apparently, being sixteen, about to turn seventeen means I must at least attempt to get a part time job. I'm a cashier, so I don't really have time to write ideas down at work but I am a senior meaning I have lots of study halls.

I want to give a special shout out to **ilovelogan19** for the super sweet PM she sent me!

Thanks you my beta, Lourenda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Where'd Rory and Logan go?" Madeline questioned as she glanced back at the dance floor.

"What do you mean? They're right…" Louise trailed off. "They were right there."

"That's not good." Finn mumbled.

"You don't think-?"

Finn nodded. "I think there's a pretty big chance."

"He wouldn't."

"He might."

"Why!?"

"Heat of the moment?"

"If he so much as goes near a naked Rory Gilmore I will castrate him so he won't do it again!"

"Weren't you trying to get them together?" Madeline questioned, remembering the conversation Louise had with Rory earlier.

"Yes! But slowly! He shouldn't be jumping her bones the minute she's nice to him." Louise exclaimed grabbing Finn and Madeline's arm and pulling them to the door.

-----------------------

Logan and Rory busted into Logan's dorm room fused at the mouth and hands wandering. He led her backwards to the bed and shed her of her shirt, quickly followed by his own.

His mouth moved to her neck as they settled onto the bed. Rory arched her back and moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Feeling her chest pressed up against his only made him want more, need more.

Rory's hands were wandering his body, feeling his stomach muscles jump as her hand came in contact with them. Hesitantly, she undid his belt. Logan looked up at her and pushed some hair out of her face before helping her remove his pants.

She felt him gently push her up so he could reach around and unclasp her bra. In the back of her mind there was a voice saying they were going to fast, that she wasn't ready but that voice was silenced the minute Logan's mouth began to travel down her body.

Logan crawled back up her body once he had finally rid her of her skirt. "Gorgeous." He whispered in her ear before peppering her neck and chest with kisses, while his hands caressed her sides and back.

"Mmm." Rory moaned arching up to him in pleasure. "I want this…you so much."

"Feelings mutual." Logan said huskily as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Oh god…"

"You like that?"

"Logan…We can't."

"What?" Logan questioned shocked, propping himself up slightly on his elbow.

"Up until two hours and four drinks ago we couldn't sort out our feelings, or at least I couldn't and now we're suddenly about to jump each other?"

"I think that is a good conversation topic for later, after." He told her capturing her lips with his own again. Rory moaned into the kiss. She wanted him, she wanted to continue, but at the same time she knew they couldn't.

"Logan." She said breaking away from him. "Please."

"Ok, fine. Sorry. I won't force you to do anything, you know that, but I will point out you're a complete and utter tease."

"I'm sorry." Rory said blushing uncontrollably.

Leaning over he kissed her temple. "I'm kidding."

Rory was silent for a minute before blurting out. "I would have explained to you what Dean was doing at my house that night. I stopped whatever it was that might have happed with Dean because he didn't kiss like you, I missed you." She explained before she could stop herself. "I really liked…Like you."

Logan groaned. "You've obviously never been in bed with a man before."

"Am I that inexperienced?" She asked fidgeting self-consciously with the edge of the sheet. "I-I know you've been with you know, other girls who are more experienced and probably bette-"

"No…No, I just meant that you must not have shared a bed with a member of the opposite sex before because rule number two is never and I mean never mention another man's name in bed. It's quite the ego bruiser. Although, you did say I was better than him so I suppose I can let it slide."

"What's rule number one?"

"Never go to bed unprepared."

"What's that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." He smirked, loving the blush that once again rose up on her cheeks. "How about we sleep?"

"Really?" Rory asked. She had half expected him to make up some lame excuse for her to have to leave.

"Sure."

"Can I get my clothes?"

"No."

"Logan…"

Logan wrapped his arms around her bare body and pulled her against him. He reached down and grabbed a blanket pulling it over them. He kissed her hair and tightened his hold on her. "I'm comfortable."

"Me too." Rory reluctantly agreed.

"Besides the clothes you were wearing aren't exactly sleeping attire."

"I guess." She mumbled as sleep began to overtake her.

"Goodnight Ror." Logan heard her mumble some semblance of the word 'night' before he felt her breathing even out.

He looked down at her peacefully sleeping body cuddled into his own. He'd never really cuddled with a girl before; cuddling was something you did with girls you wanted to stick around. The last thought that he had in his head before drifting asleep was that he could definitely get used to falling asleep next to Rory Gilmore.

-----------------------

"This should have been the first place we looked not the last!" Louise said exasperated as they approached Logan's dorm room.

"Well, it just seemed too obvious to check his dorm first." Finn reasoned.

"Just open the door."

"Fine, fine. No need to be so testy." He told her as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and slowly opened the door to Logan's dorm room.

Walking in the three surveyed the common room. "I see a purse and keys thrown carelessly on the floor."

"There's no clothing though." Madeline pointed out.

"Or strange noises come from the bedroom." Finn added.

"In fact I hear nothing at all…"

"They could not even be here."

"There is a purse and keys, they're here." Louise said walking slowly towards the door she assumed to be Logan's bedroom.

"This it?" Finn nodded knowing that if he didn't tell her, she just may attempt to hurt him.

Madeline and Finn followed Louise into Logan's bedroom slowly, taking in the sight in front of them. The couple was snuggled in the middle of the bed that was surrounded by articles of clothing. Rory shifted slightly causing the blanket to slide down to reveal her bare back as she cuddled back into Logan's chest.

Louise's eyes widened and before she could say anything Madeline pulled her out of the bedroom. "He…Rory…They…Sex!"

"Shhh!"

"They had sex Finn! Logan devirginized Rory! The Mary…He slept with the Mary!" She whispered accusingly.

"She'll be thrilled to know her nickname still lives on." Madeline said dryly.

"Maybe it's not what you think?"

"They are naked in a bed, there are clothes thrown everywhere. They were last seen making out and grinding and they had almost two hours between last being seen and now. I think it's exactly what I think."

"They're both adults, Louise. You can't tell them what to and what not to do."

"He'll hurt her or she'll hurt him…"

"You can only get hurt if you put your heart on the line…which is something I think they both should do. They both need to."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have too."

"I'm going to go find Colin." Louise said suddenly disappearing out of the dorm room leaving Madeline and Finn alone.

"I think they make a cute couple." She shrugged.

"Me too. Let's go back to the party." He said offering his arm to her which she took as they quietly exited the dorm together.

-----------------------

Rory woke up the next morning when she felt her pillow shift. 'Pillows don't move.' she thought to herself but suddenly remembered where she was and what happened last night.

She felt a hand push her hair out of her face and press a kiss to her forehead before she was gently untangled from his body. Her heart instantly melted at his sweet actions when he thought she wasn't even awake. Maybe he did like her; maybe he was going to make her coffee. Snuggling into his pillow she let a light sleep wash over her again.

Logan walked into the common room to start making coffee. If there was one thing he remembered from spring break it was how much this girl loved her coffee. While he waited for it to finish he sat on the couch thinking about the night before. She was perfect, he felt himself falling for her even more. Something he was not used to but still he welcomed it.

The minute she stopped and said they shouldn't have sex and he looked into her eyes, he knew he was in deep. He was afraid she was going to leave, that she was going to freak out and leave but was pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen. Of course, it could still happen. She could wake up, panic and leave.

He heard the coffeemaker beep, signaling it was finished and got up to pour them both a cup.

Waking up from her light sleep Rory awoke the minute he walked back into the room.

"Coffee." she mumbled.

"What? No good morning?" He smirked handing her a mug.

She couldn't help but think how much more adorable he looked with bed head. "Not a good morning without coffee." She told him sitting up.

Glancing up from the nightstand where he had sat his cup, he did a double take. Obviously forgetting about her current state of dress, she had let the sheet covering her fall. She was one hundred times more beautiful in daylight.

"What's wrong?" She questioned once she noticed his staring.

"N-nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong."

Following his eyes she saw they were trained on her chest. "Oh my god." she exclaimed pulling the sheet up to cover her again. "Pig."

He laughed lightly then got back into bed next to her. "We should talk."

"I hate those three words."

"Ok…I think we should converse about our current situation."

"Smartass."

"Last night you said you liked me. Still true?"

"Still true." She confirmed a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, I like you too…A lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just I need to tell you some things." He explained. "Very important things that you need to remember."

"Alright…"

"Um, well…I'm not sure exactly how to like someone. I know it sounds odd but I've never been in a relationship before. Slow, we should talk things slowly."

"Slows good."

"The next thing is that, in order to be my girlfriend you've got to stop being so self conscious. I need you to know that I think you are absolutely beautiful and I only have eyes for you. I will never compare you to the girls from my past. You are so much better than any of them."

Rory didn't register anything else he said after he said the word 'girlfriend'. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. Did she want that? Not more than two days ago she couldn't stand him, or at least that is what she was telling people. Now she was lying in his bed basically naked.

"Rory?" He asked. The look on his face was mildly horrified due to the fact that she hadn't said anything yet.

"You don't trust me." She told him. "Or maybe it's not a trust issue, maybe it's…I don't what it is. All I know is that when you walked away from me house without letting me explain it really hurt."

"I do trust you." He assured her. "It's just when I saw whatever his name is at your house, I freaked. I don't like girls. I like their legs or their boobs or their smile, never have I liked anything that implied a girl had substance. Then I go on spring break expecting it to be the usual string of one-night stands and imagine my surprise when you waltz into my life wearing a blue bikini and yelling at me in nightclubs. I found it attractive, unbelievably attractive. Because has anyone ever told you angry works for you?

"That's not the point, the point is when I came to your house and saw you with another guy it threw me. I was completely perplexed that some girl I had set my sights on did not have the same feelings for me. So I ran."

Rory let his words sink in; she certainly had done her fair share of running. "I know what it's like to run. You were the first guy I technically didn't run from."

"I think I feel special."

"You are."

"Where does that leave us?"

Louise's words were running through her head telling her to take a chance, put herself out there. "It leaves us as a couple who are taking it very slow. Like turtles walking through peanut butter slow."

"So you're my girlfriend."

"Can I know what the perks of it are before I agree to anything?" She smiled up at him.

Logan leaned over and captured her lips with his own; he shifted so that he was lying on top of her. "How are the perks so far?"

"Pretty good but I think a bit more persuasion."

"That I can do." Logan smirked bring his lips to hers once more.

-----------------------

Logan walked into the pub with a huge smile on his face. He had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that he truly liked and wasn't with just for appearances. "Hey." He greeted approaching the table where Finn, Colin, Louise and Madeline were all seated.

"Hi." They all said collectively eyeing him strangely.

"What's up?"

"Where's Rory?" Louise questioned.

"At her dorm?" Truth was, he knew she was out shopping for school supplies with Paris. Apparently she was lacking highlighters.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Around one thirty this afternoon." Lie number two. He'd spoken to her less than an hour ago when she called to ask if he was in need of notebooks. He said no, she said she had picked him out a black, blue and dark green one.

"Did she seem ok?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"The least you could do is make sure she's ok the day after losing it." Louise commented.

"Losing it? Losing what?"

"Seriously?" Madeline questioned. Even she didn't appreciate the stupid act.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"You slept with Rory last night."

"So?"

"So? That's a big moment in a girls life and you are just shrugging it off as if it is nothing!"

"Oh! You think I slept with her!"

"That's what they just said." Colin said looking at his friend curiously.

"I did sleep with her but I didn't _sleep_ with her."

"You were both naked!" Louise practically yelled, gaining the attention of surrounding tables.

"No…we weren't."

"I was there, I saw you two. You were lying in bed, clothes surrounding it-"

"Wearing underwear but I am more curious on how you knew that. Why were you in my dorm room?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Look, I'm not the big bad wolf looking to defile little Red Riding Hood. Rory and I got back to my dorm, we messed around a little then we stopped and went to sleep. That's it. Not that it's any of your businesses."

"Still, why would you mess around with her? She's not some toy to mess around with."

"Excuse me! I think I'm allowed to mess around with my girlfriend." Logan snapped.

"Girlfriend?" Louise and Madeline said at the same time, shock marring their features.

"Yes, girlfriend."

"Like holding hands, cuddling, winning stuffed animals at the fair girlfriend?"

"For the last time yes."

Finn stared at Logan amazed; he'd never seen Logan so blissfully happy. No matter what the questions Louise and Madeline threw at him, the glint in his eye never left. There was something about Rory makes him happy, which was all Finn wanted for his best friend.

"Call her and tell her to get her ass over here." Louise demanded. "I want to see her before I leave."

"She's out shopping with Paris."

"I thought you said she was at her dorm."

"I lied?"

"You lied?" A voice said coming from behind him. He automatically knew whom it was the minute arms wrapped around his neck. "About what?"

"Where you were." He told her pulling her arm so that she came around his chair and sat on his lap.

"You're dating Huntzberger?" Paris asked as she walked up to the table following Rory.

"Where have you been the last three hours? I told you about it while we were shopping."

"I don't hear much of anything you say when I am shopping for school supplies."

"Yes, Paris, I am dating Logan."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." Paris said looking at Logan then moved her gaze to everyone else. "It's been fun, but I'm leaving before the Australian can expose himself to me. Again."

"You know you liked it, Love."

"Liked what? I barely saw _anything_." Paris shot back causing everyone to snicker at the expression on Finn's face.

"You wound me." Finn said dramatically.

Paris glared at him before shaking her head and walking out of the pub.

"You two are so cute together." Madeline squealed as she looked at Rory who was sitting on Logan's lap playing with his hand.

"We're taking it slow." Rory told them.

"Slow?"

"Yeah, we realized that we don't know much about each other."

"But you are exclusive, aren't you?" Rory looked up to Logan, truthfully that hadn't been discussed. She figured that when he said he wanted her to be his girlfriend he implied his only one, but with Logan's past she wasn't exactly sure. She didn't think she could handle Logan being with someone else, they hadn't known each other that long but last night had made want to get to know him, kiss him, and be with him.

Sensing her confusion and what he thought could possibly be fear; Logan gently squeezed her hand that was intertwined with his own. "Of course."


End file.
